Blessing in Disguise
by swamygliders
Summary: What if Umbridge found four thick books written about Harry Potter and while reading those books Harry Potter reacts rather strangely. Warnings: Mentions of abuse, slight language and Snape a little out of Character
1. Shock

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I wish I did though! Also, the story does contain mentions of abuse so if that bothers you move on to the next story!

This is my first story, not just my first fanfiction, but my first story. I've never written anything other then essays before, so please forgive any mistakes I've made and point them out to me. It will only make me a better writer!

* * *

Walking through the halls at Hogwarts Dolores Umbridge stopped suddenly when she saw a door appear to her right. Looking around she saw that no one was there, but herself so it couldn't be a prank, so she opened the door and found what she had been looking for, for the last month. The proof that Harry Potter was a no good liar. Triumphantly walking down to dinner with four thick books in her hands, Professor Umbridge had a plan. At dinner tonight they would start reading the first book, Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone to see what a truly horrible little boy Harry Potter really was. In her scheming little mind this was the best plan ever, but what she didn't know was that her plan was going to backfire, spectacularly.

* * *

While reading the first book at dinner people were shocked and surprised that "The Harry Potter" was not treated well at home and most disturbingly not loved by his family. While those facts might seem shocking to most of the student body and to the teachers unfortunately two people closest to Harry in that room had suspected something wrong for a while.

First of all Harry always flinched when someone touched him unexpectedly. Every time someone hugged him at the beginning of term his body went rigid and he seemed like he was in pain, but when asked if anything was wrong he would shrug and say he was "fine". Harry also never changed or bathed in front of anyone and once when Ron accidentally walked in on him while he was showering he thew a towel around himself and left even though there was shampoo still in his hair.

Harry's two best friends were beyond concerned for him, they knew that something horrible must happen to him over the summer and were currently trying to get him to admit something so that he could get out of that situation. So far, though they were having no luck. It was like swimming up a waterfall, every time they made a little progress into getting him to talk to a teacher or even better Dumbledore Harry would talk himself right out of it. Sure Ron or Herminie could go to talk to a teacher about their concerns, but they knew if they did that that Harry would likely blame them and never speak to them again. They were caught between a rock and a hard place. Maybe this blasted book would be a blessing in disguise and finally get someone to notice that Harry was hurting.

* * *

When they had come to the third chapter Harry stiffened, he remembered the trip to the zoo... and what had happened afterward. If this book documented everything as it really happened and so far it was looking that way he knew this was going to be bad, Only him and Uncle Vernon really knew what happened and he wanted it to stay that way. No one could know, no one could know that "The Chosen One" was beaten to a bloody pulp by a blasted muggle, no one could know. So without warning, right before Umbridge got to the part when they returned home from the zoo he bolted. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, he didn't know where he was going all he knew was that he had to get out of there and fast. No one could know.


	2. Found

Severus was shocked, how could all this be true? It was not possible, "The Boy Who Lived" was supposed to be a pampered little brat who acted just like his arrogant father. He was not supposed to be an abused child. He was not supposed to be hated by his relatives, he was supposed to be loved and spoiled. Damn Lily must hate him. He let her only son be treated like crap all these years and he never noticed or intervened. Maybe, if he had looked past the James Potter in his mind he could have noticed that it wasn't arrogance in his eyes, it was fear. He feared him; Lily's child was scared on him. If Lily was here she would probably give him that disappointed look she was famous for...and then proceed to kill him.

As soon as Harry, he couldn't call him Potter any longer as he was starting to see he really wasn't like his father, ran from the great hall he knew he had to follow. Everyone else was still in a state of shock and Severus knew from his own youth how hard neglected and abused children tried to keep it secret and just how much it hurt when everything was laid out on the table before everyone. Before Severus left the hall in a quick stride (he simply couldn't run, after all he had a reputation to keep) he stole a quick glance at the Headmaster and got that jerky nod approving him to go. Exiting the hall he had no idea where to go, it seemed that Harry was faster than he had initially thought. So without further thought he cast a point me spell so he could find his illusive student so Harry didn't hurt himself.

Following Harry run through the castle was not an easy task as it seemed that he was truly running in blind fright, understandably so. When he finally found Harry, the child was huddled with his knees to his chest in one of the smallest corners in an abandoned classroom. He slowly approached the boy so as not to startle him although it seemed that the child was on an entire planet altogether. As Severus came closer he heard that he was mumbling something, getting even closer he heard what he was saying and his heart stopped cold. The boy who lived, the chosen one, Lily Potters child was mumbling to himself "no one must know, "no one must know what Uncle Vernon did, "no one can know". It was worse than he thought.

Severus was sure that there was neglect that damn book had pointed that out as bright as day, and he had suspected there was more by the way Harry had run. Now though, he was sure why Harry had fled. Damn," I am so sorry Lily. Please forgive me" Severus thought to himself. Slowly so not scare the child he came and sat down next to him on the floor.

Making contact was the next step, the Potion Professor had to break him out of this state, he had to know that he was safe and whatever he revealed would only help him and not hurt him any longer. Severus gently took his hand and placed it on Harry's shoulder and as Harry flinched he brought him close into a gentle and warm embrace. His pride could be damned at that moment his reputation meant nothing, plus no one was there to see him, this child needed reassurance and warmth. Severus truly hoped that this embrace coupled with soothing words would bring Harry out of his trance like state he seemed to have fallen into.

* * *

All Harry knew was that he needed to find a safe spot, he had to get away. No one could know about the Dersleys and what had really happened, he had to run, he had to get away. It felt like hours of running when in reality it was only minutes until he found a spot that was slightly too large, but it would do. He was a freak after all and deserved no better now that everyone knew what a freak he was.

Why did those books have to go into such detail, or even better why did they have to exist in the first place? He had really tried to act like a normal child and until Sirius died he had the act down pretty well. After Sirius left him though, his mask was getting harder and harder to put up. Why did Sirius have to storm after Pettigrew like that last month? Didn't he know that he would be caught again and no one could save him from the kiss this time?

Through his musing the next thing he knew was that he was warm and close to someone. He struggled at first, but realizing that the hold was too great and he was not getting out of this situation scot-free he gave in and went limp. Someone was holding him, he didn't know what to do. Never really being held by anyone other than his Uncle and only then it was to keep "the freak" from running away from him, this was a new experience. Then, a thought struck him, they know. "They know what a freak I am, and someone is holding me. They must want to send me back so I can be freaky there and not mess everything up here. So they can send me back to hell." He couldn't go back, he just couldn't. Then, all went dark.

* * *

Severus felt Harry give in to the warmth of the embrace that was a good sign. He was glad that the young child didn't resist that meant that he might not be as damaged as he thought, thank god. After a few minutes though, the child in his arms panicked like he had never seen before, not even under the Dark Lord. To say the least, this frightened him. Severus tried again speaking soft reassuring words to him.

"You're safe Harry nothing can hurt you. You will never go back to the Dursleys again" and other things he knew the child had to hear.

Unfortunately though none of it seemed to get through, he seemed too worked up in this state. Finally, giving up, he put his hand on the poor distraught boys forehead and muttered a mild sleeping spell so that he could move him to his quarters to heal him without hurting him further. He had to bring him somewhere quiet, somewhere where no one would disturb the poor boy. The hospital wing was far too busy and he knew that the doting nurse would be more of a nuisance then a help, she would probably frighten Harry with all her hovering. His rooms it was. Sending a quick patronus charm to Albus and Poppy letting them know that he had found the one they were all so concerned about and where he was taking him, he picked up the fragile young boy in his arms to carry him down to the dungeons. As he carried him the weight of the situation came full force down on his shoulders, this fifteen year old boy probably weighted little less than a hundred pounds. How could he have failed so much?

When he reached his rooms he laid Harry on his bed, he would have to add on a second bedroom for Harry. He would not let him go back to those horrible muggles and Albus had better not stop him from taking custody of Harry, if he tried he didn't know if he could stop himself from punching the old man in the nose. This boy needed someone and that someone was going to be him dammit! If he couldn't change the past, then he could sure as hell help the boy recover.

* * *

When he felt that Harry was comfortable enough on his bed tucking pillows under his head and blankets around him he set about work healing him. It seemed as though this was not going to be an easy task as the diagnostic charm he ran came up with not one sheet of parchment, but five full sheets all starting when the boy was a just year and a half. He had never seen a case of abuse this bad, not even his own childhood was this bad. Scanning the sheets quickly to see what he should heal first, so to treat the most pressing injuries, he spotted something even more distressing than this whole ordeal had been so far on that last sheet of parchment. Anal tearing.

How could this be possible? How could this happen? No one deserved such treatment and by the gods if he ever laid eyes on Vernon Dersley that fat tub of lard better run for the hills! Sinking down on the bed he just looked at Harry and cupped the child's cheek. So much pain on one so young, it was unbearable. He could not believe this was happening, how could he not see this, he was the head of Slytherin after all! He knew though why he had seen an arrogant boy though instead of a sickly child in need of help, all he had seen was James Potter. He had never truly seen Harry for Harry. If it killed him he was going to help this boy, he was going to get to know the true Harry Potter.

Finally, he got a hold of himself. Severus stood up and spelled a mild dreamless sleeping potion into his system, he really didn't want Harry waking up while he was healing him and he wanted Harry to suffer no nightmares. Both of those scenarios could send him into a state of shock he wasn't sure the younger man could take. Telling the whole school that you were neglected was one thing, but having your hated potion master treating your injuries from you're loving relatives was a whole different story and he really didn't want to take a chance. It was bad enough as it was.

Setting to work he trafigured the boys robes to a hospital gown, it would be easier to heal his numerous wounds, but keep the boys modesty intact. Severus then set about to heal a few non life-threatening internal injuries and the anal tearing. Flipping him on his back so he could have better access to the wounds he knew were there, was when he caught sight of the too many to count scars and open wounds he paused. He had seen the diagnostic sheet and what had been done to the poor child, but nothing could prepare him for the site he saw. After healing as much as he could, Harry would unfortunately still carry the scars, he cast a patronous for Poppy and Albus to come down and see what horrors had been laid before this boy. Maybe if Albus saw, then he couldn't argue that he had to go to another family and see that Severus had to keep him under his watchful eye. Severus would settle for no less, he had promised Lily after all that he would protect her boy.


	3. Discoveries

As soon as Harry and Severus left the great hall Dumbledore knew he had to stop the reading of those damn books. Shutting Dolores up was not easy, she had argued long and hard that everyone had a right to know what was written in those books. She even had the audacity to try to make a decree, after receiving a few threats from myself and a few of the staff though that ended. Didn't she know that it was an invasion of privacy? How would she like her life spread out of the table? I bet not at all. Idiot woman, too bad he couldn't hex her from the school altogether. He could imagine though.

So after dismissing the students from dinner Dumbledore set about to lock those books in a place where no one could find them but him. Judging by the way Harry had fled he really didn't want anyone to know what was in those books. Although they may come in some use later if there was an issue that Harry had trouble talking about in the future, he could read a few chapters and get into Harry's mind to see where he was coming from. Only to help him thought, he really didn't want to pry into Harry's past seeing how he had reacted was enough to tell him it was bad. That poor boy had so many trials ahead of him, he hoped Severus could help him. His eyes held no sparkle as he locked the books away.

* * *

Receiving that second potronus left Dumbeldore stunned. Severus wanted him to come down to his rooms? That was not a good sign, not at all. The only time Severus brought children down to rest on his couch was when they were being hurt at home and he thought that the poor soul has had enough eyes gawking at them. It couldn't be, could it? This day was truly going from bad to worse in a matter of a few hours. How could this have happened? He had thought Harry was a well-adjusted boy who was just a bit shy. He knew that Harry was not the happiest with his relatives, but for it to have gone this far? He should not have left him that night on the doorstep, he should have listened to Minerva. He should have checked Harry more and made sure he was happy. How could he have been so blind?

Flooing down to the potion master's quarters he saw that the couch was not transfigured into a bed, hat was odd. Normally Severus would transfigure the couch into something more comfortable for the poor soul that he was currently set about to helping. When Severus came out of his bedroom though he caught a glimpse of Harry sleeping on Severus's own bed. If his snarky potion master gave up his own bed for Harry he knew that he was in for a long night and he became even more disheartened.

As soon as Poppy had arrived Severus motioned for then to both sit down on the couch and gave then a copy of the medical charm he had cast. Dumbledore was floored, this could not be. Why had Harry not come to him? But he knew why, abused children rarely sought for help. Abuse was often only caught when teachers saw something that was not right and more often then not it was Severus who was the one to find out.

His dear boy Severus, if only he had seen what his father had done to him. If only he could have saved him from years of untold pain and suffering, but he was at Hogwarts now and he could help Harry. Albus was really feeling his 150 years tonight.

* * *

Severus knew as soon as he had seen his Headmaster's eyes he would give no fight in switching Harry's guardianship over to him. It was only logical after all that he would take care of an abused boy after his own upbringing. He knew how to give Harry what he needed without pitting him. Pity would be the very last thing he needed or wanted. Pity would only make him feel worse, like he was being looked down upon even though that would not be the case.

When he saw Albus look up from the papers and ask if he could see Harry and how he was doing Severus warned him that the scars were extensive and that they should both prepare themselves. Showing them Harry's condition was not a walk in the park to say the least. Albus was finally looking his age and Poppy could not keep tears from her eyes, especially when he was rolled over so they could see his back and the numerous scars.

Severus had kept the fact that Harry was raped to himself for the moment, even going so far as to remove the injury from the diagnostic scan. Harry could decide who to tell and when. That was something you don't tell until that person is ready to deal with it. After seeing Harry, Severus lead them back to the living room and told Albus that he was taking custody and needed a room added to his. Albus only nodded his head, no twinkle in his eyes, he sighed and said that he would get the paperwork ready as soon as possible.

The Dursleys would no longer have any say in what happened to the boy, they were just lucky that all three has silently agreed to keep what they learned quiet so those three horrible people could continue to breathe. It was a shame really, maybe he could make a quick visit just to scare them a bit Severus though with an evil grin on his face.

Before the Headmaster left through, the floo he turned to Severus and said: "Take care of him my boy. I trust a week off from classes for both of you, will be enough? If not let me know and more time can be arranged." Severus simply nodded his head and Albus left the room without further comments.

After Albus and Poppy had left his rooms, he went straight to Harry's side. He knew that he would be waking soon. When he got into the room he called a house elf and ordered a meal of simple chicken broth for the boy. He knew Harry had to eat he was skin and bones after all, but he didn't know what the poor boys stomach could handle. Thinking back to all the times he had glared at Harry in the hall he could scarcely remember seeing the boy actually eat.

After the meal arrived, he set it down on the dresser across the bed and put a warming charm on it so that it would not grow cold and transfigured the hospital gown Harry was still wearing into a set of thick soft flannel blue pajamas. He sat down in the chair beside the bed to wait for his student to wake.


	4. Tears

Authors note: If anyone would like to leave a review that would be great. Even if your just telling me how much you hate it or how much it sucks I would still like to know! I do hope you enjoy though a lot of blood, sweat and tears went into this story! :)

* * *

As Harry started to regain consciousness he tried to piece together what had happened before he had fallen asleep. All Harry could remember was feeling scared, then warm and then comfortable. Not exactly what had happened, it was all a blur. Although he did remember, the smell of cinnamon and spices close to him. Odd, he never remembered smelling those exact scents together before...except in potions when his potions master was hovering over him. Could he have been in potions class? He was always scared when Snape stood behind him looking over his shoulder, but then why did he vaguely remember the great hall...and Umbridge?

As he feigned sleep, if he was asleep no one could bother him, he tried to figure out what had happened. Slowly, but surly it all came back. The great hall, the book, Umbridge, running fast as he could, and then someone holding him. Who was it holding him, who was it that spoke those words that he could vaguely recall...that he was safe...that no one could hurt him here... That voice sounded so familiar, but it was so much softer then he had ever heard it before...it couldn't be...it just couldn't be Snape...

Snape being nice to him, he almost laughed outright, yeah right the overgrown bat of the dungeons being nice to "The Golden Boy". Ron and Hermione would get a big kick out of that one, if they were still talking to him after all that had happened yesterday. He was outed, everyone knew he was a freak now. Would they send him back? That voice last night told him he would never go back, but could he believe it? No, how could it be true. He was a freak who deserved no better.

Now that he knew that he was going back to the Dursleys, after all who would want him here now? All he had to figure out was why he was in a comfortable bed and why did he barley hurt from his last beating? Could it be that someone had healed him? Not possible, why would anyone heal a dirty freak? Unless they wanted him untouched so they could beat him up again. Uncle Vernon liked to do that sometimes, let him heal for a few days and then renew the hurt.

* * *

Severus saw when Harry woke, it was easy to tell. His eyes began to move rapidly and his breathing began to get shorter and shorter. He presumed that Harry was trying to sort out everything that had happened the day before and where he was so he let him be for a few moments. When he felt that Harry might be working himself into a panic attack thought, he gently moved his chair right next to the edge of the bed and started to talk slowly and softly trying to calm the child. He knew that his touch would likely frighten the child so before he gently placed Harry's glasses on his face he told him what he was about to do.

Harry looked up at him and recoiled back into the bed getting as far away from his hated Potions Professor as he could.

"Harry, I will not hurt you in any way. I will not allow anyone else to hurt you." gently soothed Severus "you are safe here in my rooms and you will never go back to your relatives again"

When Harry didn't reply he pulled a pain relief potion from his pocket and asked if he was in any pain at all. Harry shook his head no, but it was obvious that his back still pained him. Sighing Severus realized that Harry had probably been taught to hide injuries for so long and that he was not going to be forthcoming to any hurt he had or what he was feeling.

"It is ok Harry to feel pain, you can tell me if you hurt I will not hold it against you. I want to help you. Please let me help you and tell me what hurts."

Seeing his strong, proud Potions Professor plead to let him help hit hard. Snape wanted to help him? He really didn't want to mock him and make fun of him? That was a first, wasn't he always comparing him to his father? Nothing was making sense any more. Why was he being nice to a freak? Maybe he wanted to trick him, Uncle Vernon had done that once. Inviting him on the couch and then giving him a beating so that he "would learn his place". Would his Professor do that too?

The temptation of reliving a little pain was too great though and he figured he had nothing much to lose,, he has had worse after all, he finally nodded his head and whispered "my back hurts sir".

Severus passed Harry the pain relief potion and sat on the edge of the bed hoping that Harry would start to relax at least a little.

After Harry gulped down the nasty potion, Severus gently placed his hand on Harry's not pulling back when he felt the flinch and gently told him "I know everything your Uncle has done to you, no don't panic only I know the extent of the damage. I had to tell Madam Pomfrey and the Headmaster most of what was done to you, but they do not know how he violated you. That is something that must be told to others when you are ready. No one else knows anything after we left the hall Professor Dumbledore took the books and locked them up somewhere safe and apparently your head of house had to be held back from giving Umbridge a black eye."

Seeing a slight smile from Harry at the mention of Minerva's actions Severus continued "People care about you Harry and you're going to need their help through this. You can come to me or any of the teachers to talk about anything. It would help you to talk, to get things off your chest. Let us help you Harry, you no longer have to hide."

During Severus's mini speech Harry's head ascended downwards so he could study the quilt that was placed on him. When Severus saw Harry looking down he took his hand off Harry's and carefully placed it on Harry's chin gently forcing Harry to look into his eyes.

"Harry can you try to talk to someone about what has happened?"

With tears in his eyes and choking down a sob Harry whispered "who would care what a freak like me has had to deal with? I'm only a burden who has to be taught his place" Getting slightly louder he asked "why do you care sir, you hate me." and then he broke down in tears and heaving deep sobs.

Seeing Harry break down like that broke Severus's heart. Contrary to popular belief Severus did not have a black, unfeeling heart, he had always cared deeply for his students and to see one that was in such pain devastated him. Carefully removing his hand from Harry's cheek he gently pulled Harry around so that he was cradling the fifteen year old in his lap with Harry's head buried deep into Severus's shoulder.

Ensured that the boy was comfortable on his lap he started speaking softly to Harry trying to calm him down. "It's ok Harry, I'm here and I do not hate you. I never have. I was a foolish man for thinking you were just like your father. I never really saw you, but James and for that I am truly sorry. If I could take back these last four years I would. I fear your mother if here would be throwing so many curses at me that I wouldn't know up from down."

Severus could tell that even through all the tears that were falling Harry was listening so he continued. "As for you being a freak that is far from the truth. You are no more a freak then, I am and I assure you I am no freak. So I will hear no more of that from you alright? I want you to forget everything your horrible relative have told you. They are all lies. You are no burden in my eyes or anyone else's here. Just to attest that since some of the less atrocious facts came to light during the reading of those books half the teachers here have gone to Albus demanding custody of you. You are much loved Harry. Even I have asked for custody."

* * *

That last part was spoken so softly that Harry had to strain his ears to hear it. His head was spinning. Snape didn't hate him? Never did, thought he was his father? Don't listen to his relatives? Not a freak? Not a burden? He was so confused. He wanted desperately to believe the soothing voice from above, the one who was holding him like a child. Snape was holding him like a child...and rubbing his back...trying to calm him?

Harry was conflicted. His whole life he was told that he was a freak, a no good burden and just not normal, but now he was being told that people cared and he was no burden. Should he listen to Professor Snape when he said that he cared and that he was never going back or should he be preparing to be sent back to Pivot Drive?

So finally the question he really wanted to ask came out between sobs "If I don't go back to the Dursleys then where do I go during the summer?"

In a gentle and reassuring tone his Professor said, "There are many people who want to take care of you Harry, myself included. You can choose though if you wish to stay with someone or not. Whoever it is though they have to be in the order though and cannot be Remus because of his condition. Everyone in the order is very fond of you, but I fear that they may not understand what you are going through right now as none of them have gone through the same experience. I have though and I will help you as much as I possibly can even if you do not choose me for a guardian."

To say the least Harry was shocked. Here, he was curled up in Snape's arms, who he thought hated him for the last four years, ready to say yes to his offer of taking over his guardianship. Was he under the influence of some kind of potion? No, that nasty concoction earlier was definitely a pain potion. So why did he want to say yes so badly?

Severus knew that that particular question was going to come out of the boy sooner or later. He had been musing on how to answer that question ever since he had asked Albus for the papers. With a sigh he finally answered Harry's question and gave him his options. He really hoped that Harry would choose him, but he was scared that he would not considering how he had treated him these last four years. He would never admit it, but Severus was growing quite fond of the boy in his lap over the last few hours and he desperately wanted to get him through the tough roads ahead.

* * *

When Severus saw that Harry was calming down and his sobs were subsiding he decided that it was time to address the issue of Harry getting some food in him.

Gently he ran his fingers through Harry's hair and asked "Harry, do you think you could manage some soup and pumpkin juice? It would be good if you did, you have to put on at least twenty pounds to be a healthy weight."

Harry hesitated, but then weakly nodded worn out from his tremendous cry. Surprisingly he was hungry, he had not really eaten much since his arrival here. He didn't really have an appetite, being starved all summer did that to you. It was back though and he hoped it was to stay.

Severus laid Harry back down onto the pillows in a sitting position and then retrieved the soup and told Harry to eat as much as he could and if he wanted more there was plenty.

When Harry was finished he only managed half the bowl and only a bit of the pumpkin juice. Looking down he mumbled: "I'm sorry Sir I can't eat any more"

Severus sighed "It's ok Harry. There is no need to be sorry, let me get a nutrition potion though to help your appetite grow. Is that ok?"

Harry nodded and Severus got up taking the tray. He took the pumpkin juice from the tray and set it beside the bed for Harry to drink when he wanted and went to go get the potion he had promised.

Severus smirked when he got back with the potion, it seemed that Harry was fighting sleep and was losing the battle. Moving to the bed he placed a hand on Harry's cheek and helped him drink the nasty potion. Then, he gently lowered Harry down onto his back in the bed and whispered "Sleep well Harry, I'll always be here for you."

When Severus was tucking the blankets around him Harry sleepily asked his Professor "Will you...be...my..."

Even though Harry trailed off Severus knew what he was asking him in his sleepy haze. He smiled and softly said, "yes Harry, I will always be here."


	5. Informing

After flooing back to his office from Severus's quarters Albus collapsed into his chair behind the desk. Putting his elbows on the desk and his head in his hands he began to massage his temples. This day was getting worse and worse. Sighing he raised his head and summoned a mild headache potion. He had a feeling he was going to need it. He now had to have a meeting with the faculty, minus Umbridge, to tell them a mild version of what Harry had gone through. After meeting with his staff, he then had to go to inform the order. Not a good day, not at all.

* * *

Everyone knew why Severus had not shown up for the staff meeting Dumbledore had called. It was quite easy to deduce that Harry was in his care after Severus had taken off after him when he had fled from the hall. What the whole of the staff couldn't believe though was why Harry had run.

Poppy who knew the extent of Harry's injuries couldn't keep the tears back any longer and broke down on Filius shoulder. Petting Poppy's shoulder Filius only had one question for the Headmaster. "And your sure Severus is the best person to take care of Harry? I mean they have not had the best of relationships these past years. At times it almost seemed like he even had a vendetta out for the boy!"

Sadly smiling Albus directed his answer not only towards his tiny concerned Professor, but the entire staff. "When I visited Severus in his rooms tonight Harry was not on his couch as is usual when these things happen, but on his own bed. He was not only on the bed, but the covers were tucked around him snugly in a loving manner. Without a doubt I know that Severus is the best person for this task." As Albus spoke Filius's eyes softened and had the decency to look ashamed for questioning the headmaster and his coworkers motives.

The rest of the staff looked on in astonishment though. None of them had seen this side of the snarky potion master and no one knew that he had experience with abused kids before. Sure they knew that abused kids would confide in a staff member, but none really knew who that was and they never really had questioned it before.

It was Minerva who spoke up next. "How many children has Severus helped?"

Dumbledore gave his old colleague a soft smile "Throughout the years there are too many to count, but at the very least he helps three or four first years at the beginning of the first term. Almost all of the meetings we have like this are initiated by Severus discoveries. People see Severus as a bitter man, but there is much that lies beneath his cold exterior."

That last part was said in a lecturing tone and all the teachers present got the message loud and clear. They had judged the man poorly, all of them.

Not one of them had anymore to say and the meeting ended in silence.

* * *

Albus had thought that his staff meeting had gone as well as it could have considering the topic of choice. Just as he was leaving for the order meeting he had called he received an unexpected knock on his door. Stepping away from the Floo he sat behind his desk and called "come on in".

It was Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

Silently sighing, but putting a smile on his face he asked what he could do for them even though he knew full well why they were here.

"Where is Harry sir and is he ok?" Hermione asked her headmaster.

Giving her a slight sad smile Dumbledore answered the worried children "He is with Professor Snape and is on the mend. There is no need to worry."

It seemed that Ron was about to go through the roof when he mentioned Severus, but Hermione smacked him on the back of the head to quiet the yell that was about to escape and quickly said, "Thank you sir. Can you tell him something for us though? Can you tell him that we will always be there for him, no matter what happens or what has happened?"

Giving them a nod "Of course my dear girl I will gladly pass that along. Now if you don't mind I have some more business to attend to and I believe you have essays to write tonight!"

Both of his students nodded and headed to the door. Turning back just before the door closed Ron finally spoke "Thank you sir, for finally seeing that Harry was hurting"

Dumbledore was astonished. They had known, they had known for a while it seemed. It now all clicked in place for the Headmaster. Why those two were so protective of Harry, why they were always right by his side. In fact, as he thought back to all the times he had seen them throughout the school he didn't think that those three had been separated for more than a half hour all these years. It also now made sense why they had almost forced Harry into his office once a week this past month and before school let out last year. They wanted Harry to tell someone that could help him. It seemed that Harry truly had good friends by his side, the poor boy was going to need them.

Why couldn't he have seen this before? He felt like a straight up idiot. He had thought that it was Voldemort that those two were worried about when they practically pushed the small boy into his office. Albus couldn't help wondering If he had made this many mistakeswith one boy, then how many has he made before. With that depressing thought and a sigh he entered the floo and went to number 12 Grimmauld Place to inform the order.

* * *

When Albus came back through the floo later that night with a pile of paperwork he had the look of utter exhaustion all over his face. Setting the guardianship papers on the desk and sitting down he thought to himself That could have gone better, much better. Informing the order members who had taken watch over Harry last summer what had taken place inside the house was not pleasant. If it were not for Remus's quick shield over him as he announced the discoveries he probably would not be here to tell the tale. He had not expected such a violent reaction. Alastor, Authe r and Kingsley had been so upset that they had actually sent curses his way for putting him in that household in the first place. He deserved all those curses and kind of wished that Remus had not come to his rescue.

He was a little surprised that it had been Remus who had protected him. His "cub" had been hurt and he was angry. Not at Dumbledore though, or so it seemed, but at the Dursleys themselves. So that the wolf would not come out then and there he had kept his cool, butDumbledore could see that he was having a hard time reigning himself in. His eyes kept flickering back and forth between his usual honey brown and the amber of the wolf.

When Remus had calmed down in the meeting it was him who asked where Harry was going to stay. Dumbledore had decided that ultimately it was Harry's decision, he was fifteen after all, but he hoped that he would choose Severus since he has had experience with helping abused children.

As he had expected, another uproar all except Remus. Dumbledore had then proceeded to soothe everyone's concerns much like he did at his staff meeting earlier all the while Remus was giving him that sad smile of understanding. Severus and Remus had been acquaintances their first two years at Hogwarts and seemed to know why Dumbledore thought it was best for Harry to be with him.

After the meeting, Remus had come up to him and asked if he might see Harry soon, his wolf protective instincts were kicking in. He feared that if he did not see that his cub was indeed alright before the next full moon Moony might go mad.

Dumbledore had agreed, his only conditions being that if Harry felt up to it and if Severus agreed.

At least the meeting had ended somewhat well with everyone agreeing that Severus was indeed the best person to take care of Harry, despite him being a death eater. A problem that he had already solved. Severus would no longer go to Voldemort, he was needed by Harry's side much more.

Sighing he looked at the papers on his desk, if only he had taken guardianship over the boy when his parents had fallen none of this would have been necessary. He couldn't change the past though, only the future. So with that though he headed off to bed. He could deal with paper work tomorrow, it was after eleven after all. A very long day.


	6. Dreams

It had been a long night for Severus. He had transfigured the chair that was in the corner of his room into a small bed for him to sleep in. Unfortunately though little sleep was attained. It seemed that Harry suffered from nightmares. That was an understatement of the year and he knew it. They were horrible nightmares that Harry woke from with gut wrenching screams. At two in the morning, he finally gave up sleep and settled down on the bed with Harry in his lap petting his hair hoping to soothe him into a somewhat peaceful sleep. A feat that he knew was not going to be accomplished this night.

It was a shame he couldn't give him a dreamless sleep potion, too much of that stuff and one can get addicted or fall into such a deep sleep that they go into a coma. Harry's nightmares were the worst he had ever seen. He did not have one nightmare last night, but three separate ones. Each of them worse than the last.

* * *

Severus thought back to the first one that had happened around eleven that night. It was mild compared to the others, but he did not know that yet. Harry had woken him with a scream and it frightened Severus to the core. He had instantly jumped from the bed wand in hand looking for the invader, but there was none. Seeing Harry was waking up in a panic he had rushed over to the bed to try and calm the teen. Gently he had asked Harry what was wrong and all Harry could gasp out was "I'm sorry Sir, I shouldn't have woken you"

"It's ok Harry, there is no need to be sorry. Did you have a nightmare?"

Weakly Harry nodded seemingly ashamed.

"There is no need to be ashamed Harry. We all have nightmares, but this one must have been horrific to make you scream like that. Do you want to talk about it? Sometimes it helps us if we talk about what frightens us."

Seeming to calm down a bit Harry nodded. "It was my uncle that night before I came back to Hogwarts. He...he...did things to me..."

As Harry trailed off Severus sighed. "I know what your uncle did to you Harry and it was wrong, but you did nothing wrong. It was your Uncles fault for putting you through that. You are safe here, I will make sure you're safe. Now would you like to talk more about it? Or would you like to try to get a little more sleep?"

"Can I try to get some sleep sir, I'm really tired"

Severus softly ran his fingers through Harry's hair. "yes Harry. We will eventually have to talk about it though and everything else so you can try to move on and not be plagued with these memories."

Sleepily Harry nodded and fell into a troubled sleep. Severus stroked Harry's hair for a few more moments and then went off to try to catch some sleep himself.

* * *

Not an hour had passed by when Harry had woken Severus again with another frightened scream. Not as alarmed this time Severus got up and quickly went to assist the boy. This time Harry had not awakened yet, so Severus gently set about to waken him from his nightmare. Softly muttering soothing words and gently shaking his shoulder, Harry finally woke.

This time Harry was more shaken upon waking, it had seemed that this dream had been more vivid than the last. Seeing the tears start to form in Harry's eyes Severus silently sighed and wrapped the blankets around Harry to keep him warm. He sat down on the bed and held the child while Harry tearfully told his Professor the contents of his nightmare.

As Harry spilled his heart out to Severus, his Professor was finding it harder and harder to keep a calm face for the child's sake. He was furious to say the least! Not at the boy in his arms, but at the Dursleys, especially the boy's Uncle. While he gently rocked the boy he practiced his breathing techniques keep his temper in check and focused his energy on trying to soothe the boy back to the land of nod. He hoped that Harry could get at least some peaceful sleep, although that hope was quickly being diminished.

After his sobs had subsided, Harry had fallen into what Severus could only describe as an exhausted sleep. Not exactly peaceful, but at least it was some kind of rest. Grateful that he might get some sleep this night he gently lowered Harry back down onto the soft bed and set off for his own.

* * *

The next time Severus woke it was with a burning pain in his arm. Damn it, the Dark Lord was calling. Severus went to the floo to inform the headmaster that he had to leave and someone had to be here in case of Harry waking from another nightmare.

When Dumbledore came through the floo clad only in his night clothes, it was with a look of worry. "Is everything all right my boy? Has anything gone a miss?" Then catching Severus clutching his left arm with a death grip he immediately rushed over summoning a pain relief potion as he walked.

"Headmaster I do not need that, but I must be going. Can you please watch Harry for me? He has been having nightmares and I do not want him to wake alone." Severus grunted between tightly clenched teeth as he eyed the potion longingly, but his pride would not let him drink it.

"I would have hoped to discuss this soon, but not in this set circumstances. Severus you are no longer a spy for the order, for you have duty's here that are of much more importance." That last part was said with a slight smile and a nod towards where Harry was sleeping. "Please take this potion. If not for yourself then for the one who is in your bed."

Severus was angry, but strangely at the same time was relieved. Angry that Dumbledore had made this decision without consulting him in the first place, but relived that he now did not have to leave his boy behind. When had he started to think of Harry as his boy? Severus shook the thought from his head for later contemplation he was much too tired now and took the potion from his Headmaster.

"Now Severus I know that you may not want to, but I want you to take a pain reliever every time you feel your arm to start to burn. No, no scowling at me. I need you in top form to watch over that child in the other room. Now I believe that we will both must get some kind of rest this night for we are surly going to have a busy day tomorrow. Oh, and before I go may I inquire if you spoke to young Harry about whom he would like to stay with this summer?"

Severus sighed, the twinkle in the old coots eyes were back and aimed at him full force. How that twinkle annoyed him. Severus gave his Headmaster a pointed look. "Yes Albus I have enquired where he would like to stay and he has chosen to stay with me, mainly I assume because he does not wish for anyone else to know about his relatives." He also assumed that the teaching staff knew and the order, but if he could keep this as quiet as possible it would be better for Harry. The last thing Harry needed were reporters knocking on his doors all hours of the day and night.

"I am so proud of you my boy. We will fill out the paperwork in the morning. Yes?" It was not a question, but a statement. "As for the other matter, as you know the teaching staff and order had to be informed. As for how much, they only know that Harry was not treated right. No one else will find out my boy, please assure him of that. Now I must take my leave! Good night!"

Exasperated Severus decided that his Headmaster was right, he needed some rest. So, he went to his transfigured bed and laid down to rest.

* * *

A half hour went by, a wonderful half hour filled with sleep. Until that is Harry started to scream and proceed to tangle himself up in the blankets that were on the bed. Severus rushed over to see what the matter was and immediately saw that Harry's scar had opened and was bleeding. Severus quickly sent a partronus to Albus for him to come and help for there was no time to floo and proceeded to try to wake Harry up.

It was not as easy as before, for there were four flailing limbs to be concerned about. After getting punched a few times and kicked twice, Severus was able to get a hold of the child and cradle him in his lap. From there he gently rubbed the boys back and whispered words that would soothe him.

It was then that Dumbledore made his appearance. The old coot had impeccable timing as Harry let out another blood curdling scream and started to flail like mad again. Severus continued to try and soothe Harry as Dumbledore tried to get closer without getting smacked by flailing limbs. Dumbledore is never going to let me live this down, but Harry is much more important thought Severus, who's soothing seemed to finally be having an effect on the poor boy.

When it seemed that Harry was again asleep, but not intertwined in the nightmare anymore, Severus gave his headmaster a pained look. "I think Voldemort just sent him a vision through his scar. Just look how it split open and it's swollen. Do you think it's possible? Do you think the Dark Lord has access to him mind? What should we do? Should we wake him and find out or should we let him sleep? What should we do Albus?" It pained Severus to look so weak in front of his Headmaster, he hated feeling helpless and he wanted to help this boy so much! Severus gave Albus a pained, worried look and whispered "How can we help him Albus?"

* * *

Albus had though he had seen all sides of his Potions Professor, but apparently he had not. He had never seen this side of him before. Scared, worried and not knowing what to do. Even when Severus had come to him asking for forgiveness he had never looked so scared, so...helpless.

Jumping into action so that he could calm his Professors nerves, he summoned a simple healing doubt for the boy in Severus's arms. Gently applying the potion to the boys forehead and started to try to calm Severus. "He will be fine my boy. Before you ask me how I know, I know because I can see that you will not rest until he is well. As for waking him, I think it would be wise to let him rest for the moment. If he were to wake now he could become very frightened and judging by the bruise forming on your cheek you would not like to be punched again. Am I right?"

Severus who seemed not to have such good humor about the situation only gave him a fierce scowl that would send a first year running. Albus only chuckled though and through those chuckles he managed to ask "Are you alright now my boy?" Turing serious he continued. "It seemed that you were in quite a panic, not that I blame you. Will you be alright down here by yourself or would you like me to stay? You did the right thing calling me."

"I'll be fine Albus there is no need for you to stay. If anything further happens or he mentions Voldemort at any point though I will contact you immediately" Severus said through gritted teeth.

"Very well then, I will take my leave. Good night again, dear boy."

Very quietly, just so Albus could hear Severus whispered "Thank you" and with that Albus was gone.

* * *

Now here he was with Harry sleeping on his lap. One hand brushing his hair back the other supporting his back as Severus held him. Severus simply couldn't sleep now. He would never admit it out loud, but he was worried about his student who was now sleeping in his arms. Albus had always thought that visions could be possible given his connection with the Dark Lord through his scar, but now that it could be happening he was frightened for the child. He had already gone through so much and now this was being piled on him too? All Severus could do to comfort himself was to hold the child and make sure he was alright at that moment.

If anyone had looked in at that moment they would have been shocked to see Severus acting like a concerned parent.


	7. Discussions

When Harry work in the morning he was suppressed to find himself in the arms of his Professor yet again. It had seemed that Snape had fallen asleep while holding him. He hated to move which would wake him, but Harry had to find a bathroom and quick! His bladder was close to exploding! So, slowly trying all he could not to wake Snape he wiggled out of his arms on landed on the floor. It seemed he had succeeded in not waking his Professor, thank goodness. He had a feeling that his Professor could be grumpy in the morning, heck when was he not grumpy!

Harry exited the bedroom and started his search for the bathroom. Luck was on his side though and he found it was just beside the bedroom. Thank Merlin!

* * *

Severus woke with a start. Something was off, he opened his eyes and found Harry was gone. In mere seconds panic filled thoughts filled his head "how long has he been gone, is he ok, is he scared and hiding, has he run away and most importantly where is he?" Jumping out of bed he stated calling for his student. "Harry are you here?" "Harry, please answer me." "Harry?"

Exiting the room he almost ran over Harry coming out of the bathroom. So relieved to have found the child he let his emotions overcome himself and hugged the boy.

Somewhere from his chest area he heard a muffled voice. "Professor, are you ok? Your kind of squishing me."

He pulled Harry away from his chest and gave him a concerned look. "Not particularly Harry. Do you remember what happened last night? What your nightmares were about?"

Shamed Harry looked down. "Yes, sir I do remember the dreams about summer vacation. I'm sorry for waking you sir."

Sighing and taking his hand Severus gently forced Harry's chin up so that he could look straight into his eyes. "Harry you have nothing to be ashamed about and there is no need for you to be sorry about waking me. That is why I am here." Softening his gaze a bit he tried to ask about his third nightmare again. "Harry, so you remember the last nightmare you had? Your scar split open, was it about the Dark Lord? Please, Harry it's important."

Slowly Harry mumbled "It's the same dream I always have. There was a green light and Voldemort was laughing..."

As Harry trailed off Severus pulled Harry in closer so they were once again hugging and gently brushed Harrys unruly hair back. "It's ok Harry, you're here now and you're safe. Why don't you take a warm shower and I'll ask the house elves to bring you down some clothes. Then, we can have some breakfast together, ok? After we get some food in you, I think the headmaster wants to come see how you are and for us to sign some papers. Then, if you can we would very much like to hear all about your nightmare, if it's ok with you? Are you truly alright Harry?"

Wearily Harry nodded his head against his Professor's shoulder.

Severus sighed. "Ok Harry how about that shower now, hmm? If you need anything at all just call for me."

* * *

After Harry shut the bathroom door, Severus sunk down into the nearest chair and put his head in his hands. "He remembers Lily. Harry remembers the night you died or more likely Voldemort has been forcing him to remember all these years. God dammit, how much pain can one child take before breaking?" Unbeknownst to the potions master tears were forming in his eyes and were slowly making their way down his face. The last time he had cried was when Lily had been killed, fourteen years ago.

Quickly Severus got a hold of himself. He had things to prepare for the boy in his care. Calling his house elf "Winey" he asked her to bring down Harry's trunk and set out a fresh set of clothes on the bed for him to change into. After Winey had finished her task, she reappeared before her master and asked "is anything else Whiney can do to please master sir?".

"Yes Winey could you please fetch two bowls of oatmeal and some juice for Harry and myself?"

Having her orders Winey popped out and steaming bowls of food appeared on the kitchen table. He cast a quick warming charm on them so that they did not grow cold while he waited for Harry. Food and clothes taken care of the Professor turned to make a quick floo call to Albus asking him to come down after breakfast to sign the papers and "discuss some things".

Albus caught the slight flicker of pain in Severus's eyes when he said they had to discuss things and nodded his head gravely. "I will be down as soon a breakfast is over my boy. I trust that his dream did have Voldemort in it then?"

"Worse Headmaster, worse"

* * *

When Albus ended the floo call it was with a sad gaze and a heart that felt like a ton of bricks. He went to breakfast though and tried to act like his cheery self. Most of the teachers seemed to see through his act though, in particular Minerva. His old friend could always read him like an open book, whether he liked it or not.

As he was getting up from the table, Minerva placed her hand on his and gave him a knowing look. "It will be ok Albus, he is a strong boy. You did what you thought was best at the time and no one blames you."

"I fear my dear friend that is not entirely accurate. I know with Severus's help Harry will slowly recover, but it seems that many in the order do blame me. It is only because of Remus that I am not in the hospital wing this morning." Dumbledore said the last part in a low tone and continued. "I did do what I thought was best at the time, but I should have checked on him. I should have seen what was happening to the poor child, he's just a child Minerva and should not have to be strong. Thank you for trying to comfort me though, I appreciate it. I have to take my leave now and complete Harry's guardianship papers." With a sad smile he departed the hall, leaving those who were close enough to hear stunned that their Headmaster had taken the all the blame that should be on every teacher here for not seeing what Harry was hiding.

Minerva gave the back of Albus's head a disappointed look as he left the hall, she would have to have a word to him later about blaming himself unnecessarily. It was all their faults after all, not just his.

* * *

Breakfast was uneventful for Harry and Severus. When Harry had gotten out of the shower Severus had told him that clothes were on the bed for him and he should get changed. Coming out of the bedroom Harry jumped as there was a loud pop. A house elf had appeared in front of his Professor and told him that the extra room had been added on next to his bedroom and "Master Harry Potter sir's" things had been moved in.

Knowing that only one house elf had nickname for him Harry looked closer and he indeed saw it was Dobby. Thankfully Snape nodded and Dobby popped away before Harry could be spotted by the elf. He liked Dobby, but he was not in the mood to be hugged fiercely and told how great and wonderful he is. Taking a deep breath he went over to Snape and asked "A new room sir?".

"Why yes Harry. Since you asked me to take over your guardianship, if that is still what you want, you will need your own room. You cannot sleep on the couch when you're down here and I like my bed very much. Now before we start on our breakfast why don't we go and check out your new room, hmm?"

If Harry hadn't know better he would have sworn that his Professor was teasing him. He turned just in time to miss the slight smirk directed at him from Severus.

The room was huge, triple the size of his bedroom at Pivot Drive, not that that was much of a bedroom with all the broken toys. There was a bed much like his one in the Gryffindor dorms in the corner of the rooms decked out in red and gold. Across from the bed there was a wardrobe that looked like it was held all his clothes, not that he had much. A night table beside his bed, a bookshelf holding all his school books next to his wardrobe and a desk with all the necessary tools next to that.

He turned to his professor. "You didn't have to do all this sir, I'm not sure I deserve it. Thank you"

Severus sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot that past day and steered Harry to sit on his bed. Sitting down next to Harry he gently forced Harry to look into his eyes. "You do deserve a room of your own Harry. No one ever deserves to live in a cupboard and then a bedroom filled with broken toys. I hope you know that your relative were wrong and you do deserve all the good things that happen to you." Severus continued in a slightly softer voice. "This is your room Harry, your place to relax and be safe. You are more than welcome to stay here whenever you want to, even during the school year. Now, I believe I forgot to mention to you that the Headmaster has given both of us the week off to get better acquainted and for you to get settled into your new rooms. He will be coming to see how we are faring after breakfast, so why don't we both get something in our stomachs before he starts offering us those infernal lemon drops?"

* * *

Harry had just finished his oatmeal, only managing to finish half, and a nutrition potion when Albus stepped out of the floo. That old coot really did have impeccable timing. After banishing the rest of their breakfast to the main kitchen, Severus guided his young charge over to the couch while Albus followed.

When they had all gotten comfortable, complete with tea and lemon drops Severus was the first one to speak. "Headmaster why don't we start with the guardianship and leave other matters for later" He gave Albus a pointed look and discreetly pointed his head to the trembling boy beside him.

Albus nodded his head in acknowledgement and put the papers he was caring on the table in front of them to look over. "Harry, professor Snape told me that you would like to stay with him is that true?"

Looking at his lap he started to feel even more nervous and awkward. What if he said something wrong? "Yes sir, he's been...k-kind to me and I would like to stay with him."

Severus started to rub Harry's back in soothing circles sensing he knew what was wrong with the child. "It's ok Harry. You can say nothing wrong in these rooms. We just want to do what is best for you and what you want. Ok?"

Feeling a bit better about talking in front of these two men Harry nodded.

Gently so not to scare the fragile boy Dumbledore proceeded. "Ok Harry, to make this official you and Severus will have to sign some papers. Are you ready for that? In turn you signing these papers will void the Guardianship papers your Aunt and Uncle have. Meaning you will never have to go back to them."

With a bit more confidence Harry nodded. "I'm ready sir."

Nodding Albus grabbed the first part. "Severus this is your part. You have to write your intentions on how to raise Harry, the paper will make sure that everything you write is truthful. Seeing Harry giving Severus a worried look he continued. "This is to make sure that you are not going into an unfit home Harry. It is not necessary paperwork for guardianship, but Severus requested it."

After filling out that section of the forms, Severus gave Harry what he had written for his intentions. Harry looked at him with a confused gaze. "Sir?"

"Go ahead Harry, before you sign anything I want you to read this."

Reading the paper Harry's eyebrows shot up into his hair and looked at his Guardian. Severus nodded to Harry to continue reading. Snape had written things that no one else had ever done for him before and this paper made sure he was not telling lies. He felt...cared for.

It read...

"I Severus Snape here by promise that I will care for Harry Potter as if he were my own son. I promise to provide food, shelter and adequate clothing for him as well as a loving caring home where he will always feel safe. I promise I shall never lay a hand on this child other than to comfort him and I will never deny him basic necessities. I promise to love and protect him as long as I shall live and even beyond. He shall be my child in all but name and blood."

After reading the piece of parchment, Harry leaned into his professors side. Severus took his arms and embraced him in a side long hug. "I will always be here for you Harry"

Harry finally got up enough courage after a few moments. "I would like to sign the papers now Professor Dumbledore, please."

Albus put the paper in front of Harry and gave him a reassuring smile. "All you have to do is sign right here Harry"

* * *

After signing the papers the three had to delve into more tedious topics and Harry truthfully didn't want to discuss his dream, it was still too fresh in his mind. Sensing Harry's nervousness Severus summoned a calming drought and poured a little into each of their cups, with just a little more in Harry's then the rest. Severus had a feeling that this discussion would be distressing for all three of them, but more so to Harry.

Seeing Harry start to drink the cup of tea Severus gently began. "Could you please tell us all of your nightmare, the last one with Voldemort in it?"

Harry nodded seeming calm and he told them all he could remember about his dream. His parents dying, Voldemort laughing afterwords, seeing Cedric die for just being with Harry, being tied to the gravestone, and Sirius dying even though he had just heard about him for he was not there.

A long conversation later and many tears into Severus's now drenched robes it was concluded that Harry was indeed being sent visions by Voldemort to make him feel guilty for all the deaths around him. Figuring that out, both Severus and Albus made sure that Harry did not blame himself for what had happened to all those people. That was an even longer conversation, but it did end with Harry believing both his professors.

It was then decided that Harry would have to begin Occlumency lessons with Severus to help protect his mind. Before they started though, Severus would help clear his mind for him at night.

All three were emotionally exhausted. Albus took his leave with the papers for the ministry. Before he left though, he turned around and looked at Harry. "Oh my I almost forgot, how silly of me! Mrs. Granger asked me to give you a message. She told me to tell you that they will always be there for you, no matter what happens or what has happened. You have good friends my boy." With that he left Severus to order lunch and a stunned Harry.

"They don't hate me after all" was the first thing that popped into Harry head and then smiled.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was actually enjoyable for the new guardian and ward. Harry did the work he had missed from yesterday and today, his teachers had sent it down, and Severus went over it correcting what he had gotten wrong. Loosing track of time they soon found that it was time for dinner.

After eating their last meal of the day, Harry got ready for sleep and got into his new bed. Severus came in soon afterwords and smiled slightly at the sight before him. Harry was almost asleep from the trying day, but his glasses were still on and it looked like he was trying to fight the inevitable rest.

"Ok Harry let's put these glasses on your night stand. That's right, close your eyes. Such a good child. Now we are going to practice clearing your mind, alright?"

Seeing Harry nod sleepily Severus placed both hands on Harrys head. "Ok Harry, I'm going to try to help you clear your mind now. Relax and try to banish all thoughts from your mind. That's right, focus only on your breathing. In, out, in, out... that's right."

Taking his hands back slowly so he wouldn't wake the teen he looked at the child in his care. Brushing his unruly hair from his face Severus sighed, he really has to stop that, and thought of all the years they had been at odds. Even though it was likely that Harry could not hear him it did not stop Severus from whispering "I will make up for all these lost years, I will make up for all those hurtful words. I promise".


	8. Memories

When Albus had returned to his office after meeting with Harry and Severus he was surprised that he had company. He shouldn't have been surprised though the way Minerva had looked at him. He had caught that disappointed look directed towards him as he had left the hall.

"Minerva, my dear what brings you to my office?" Albus asked even though it was fairly obvious she was here to lecture him, she had even taken his seat behind the desk.

Albus's coworker just gave him a glare over the rims of her glasses. "You know perfectly well why I am here, now sit your bum in that chair and listen to me!"

An hour and a half later and Albus's ears were ringing from all the yelling that had been directed at him. He never thought he could be so glad to have Minerva storm out of his office before. After she had left, he sat there still a bit stunned over what had just happened for Albus had not been lectured in a very long time. It was quite scary and he never wanted to be on the receiving end again. Albus really did pity any student who had found themselves left with an irate Minerva McGonagall. How could those Weasley twins stand it?

Finally recovering, or recovering as much as he could. He flooed over to the ministry to try to slip Harry and Severus's paperwork in as discreetly as possible. There was no need to alert the presses, nobody wanted that and he really didn't want to deal with Fudge today. Not after that horrible lecture.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up feeling more rested than he had since...well ever! That mind clearing exercise really helped keep the nightmares at bay. Sure he had a couple, but they were just him being thrown into his cupboard and were not bad compared to the ones where he woke screaming. This was amazing, he was going to have to find some way to thank his professor.

Now that he thought about it, his professor had really done a lot for him these past few days. Not that Snape hasn't done a ton for him over the past years. Sure he was his snarky, crabby self, but he had saved his life countless times. Heck he probably wouldn't have survived next summer if not for him. Over these past few days though he had not just saved his life though, he had cared about Harry. Snape had held him when he was crying, mumbled reassuring words, healed him when he was hurt and promised to take care of him. Is this what it feeling like to have a parent? Harry wondered. He was really going to have to thank Snape.

While Harry was musing to himself a figure dressed in black stood in the doorway watching his young charge. Severus was slightly worried. How could he not be when the night before Harry had had such vivid nightmares that he woke screaming and now he was just staring at the ceiling. Did clearing his mind help with the nightmares? Was he scared of coming to him if he did have a nightmare? Most importantly though he was wondering if Harry was regretting the guardianship agreement. How the Dark Lord would laugh now, the great potions master was fretting over whether or not a child wanted him.

Severus caught himself before he sighed, he promised that he would cut that nasty habit as it was forming. From the doorway Severus called "Good morning Harry, I hope you slept well" Seeing a startled look cross Harry's face the professor couldn't help the small smile that was forming on his lips. This child had so much of Lily in him it was amazing. If he didn't look like the carbon copy of Potter he would have sworn that Lily had come back to him. He shook that thought from his head though, he had to make sure her child was alright now.

That started look that was on Harry's face though quickly turned to confusion and as soon as Severus saw that he jumped into action. Quickly moving to Harry's side he sat on the edge of the bed and rested a hand on Harry's cheek. "Harry, what's the matter? Did you not sleep well?"

"I'm fine sir. It's just I'm not used to anyone coming in to wish me a good morning and you took me by surprise."

Severus resisted the urge to sigh. "Ok Harry. How was your sleep though, did you truly have a good night?"

Harry saw the flicker of concern in his professor's eyes and it felt rather...nice to have someone who worried over him. "It was great professor, I only had two small nightmares and I was able to get right back to sleep afterword. It was great, thank you!"

"Oh Harry, I wish you had had no nightmares. You can come to me any time you have a nightmare no matter how small, you know that right? Don't worry about waking me even for something small, can you promise me that?"

To say Harry was astounded would be an understatement. Sure his professor had done a lot of things for him these last few days, but asking Harry to bother him for a small nightmare? "Are you sure Professor, I don't want to be a bother."

Severus gave Harry a sharp look. "You are no bother Harry. I am asking you to let me know when you are hurt physically or emotionally. Remember that paper yesterday? I promised to take care of you and I mean that." Softening his gaze he brushed the hair out of Harry's face. "I want to help you in any way I can Harry and if that means disturbing my sleep then, so be it."

Hearing the frankness in Snape's voice strangely comforted him. "Ok professor, I promise"

Without warning Severus blurted out "You can call me Severus or something else if you wish in private. You don't have to keep calling me professor since we are Guardian and ward"

Blushing slightly Harry decided to try the new title out. "Ok Severus. Thank you."

If not for Severus's spy training he would have laughed out right at the embarrassed expression on Harry's face, Instead he settled with a small smile. So much like Lily. "Now Harry, why don't you get up and take a shower. I think a trip to Hogsmeade is in order today to get you some proper clothes." Seeing Harry about to protest Severus sternly, but gently admonished the child. "No Harry. Two sets of school robes and baggy hand me down clothing is not good enough for my ward. I will see you properly dressed." Severus lightly ran fingers through his hair and got off the bed. "Now off to the shower with you. I'll go order breakfast for us. Is there anything special you want?"

Harry got out of his bed and started towards the bathroom. "Some eggs and toast would be great sir, thank you."

"There is no need to thank me Harry. Breakfast will be ready when your finished with your shower and then we can head out"

"Ok, Severus"

* * *

The trip to Hogsmeade was somewhat uneventful. The protests from Harry, when Severus went to pay for everything, were cut short when Severus shot him a glare that said: "I am your guardian and I will pay". After that, the trip was smooth sailing and was quite enjoyable to both of them.

Severus had bought three new sets or school robes so he had one for every day of the week, five sets of casual robes for everyday wear, two dress robes for special events and some casual muggle clothes for lounging. After getting all the clothing that was needed, it was time for lunch. So they set off to The Three Broomsticks with their shrunken bags.

Shopping for clothes wasn't that bad for Harry. For Severus had picked out everything for him all he had to do was say what colors he liked. Lunch though was a different matter, he had no idea what to choose. Finally, Severus sensed Harry's frustration and suggested a grilled cheese sandwich. He shot his professor a grateful glance and ordered.

The rest of the meal went well with Severus and Harry actually enjoying a pleasant discussion about potions of all things. Severus found out that the boy was actually quite good at potions, but someone from Slythern always managed to slip something in the boys cauldron. He was going to have to keep a better eye out for the boy.

After filling their stomachs, Severus decided to take a little side trip to the bookstore before going back to Hogwarts. He knew Christmas was coming up soon and he wanted to see what Harry had his eyes on other than brooms. Severus didn't know how he was going to handle it when Harry was cleared to ride a broom again, he was really becoming a worry wart. When they had arrived at the bookstore Severus turned and gave Harry a mock stern look. "We are not leaving this store until I have bought you three books, understand?"

Harry grinned almost cheekily. He was really liking this side of his professor, the one he could have fun with. "Yes sir, right away sir."

Harry ran off and Severus discreetly fallowed taking notice of what drew the interest of the young boy. Taking mental notes of some of the books titles he saw Harry look at, but not pick out to buy, he went up to the counter and asked the owner if it was too early to start a Christmas delivery order. Getting a negative from the owner Severus wrote down the book titles and thanked him.

Severus and Harry returned to Hogwarts happy, not that Severus would ever admit he was happy. As soon as they had gotten back to their rooms Harry set about putting away his new things and Severus started getting ready for the first Occlumency lesson that they were having that night.

* * *

It was eight in the evening, they had just finished dinner and it was time to start Occlumency. It seemed that both Harry and Severus were nervous so before they began Severus ordered some soothing tea with a calming drought in it for them. While drinking the tea that sat on the couch and Severus started to explain what this lesson was going to entail. "To begin studying Occlumency you have to know your mind thoroughly, frontwards, backwards and sideways. So to start I'm going to help you organize your mind and sort your memories." Checking to see if Harry was listening continuing when he saw a small nod. "Everyone has their own way of sorting their minds. It is often a subconsciously choice, often people visualize doors or cabinets. My mind is organized with file cabinets. Are you ready to begin Harry?"

Meekly Harry nodded his head.

"Ok then Harry lie back on the couch. That's right, get comfortable. Now I'm going to place my hands on your head like last night, but I'm going to come inside your mind with you alright?"

Harry tensed a little at the thought of Severus entering his head, but he did need his help so he nodded.

Severus noticed Harry tense and quickly tried to soothe the boy "It's ok Harry I will do nothing to harm you I only want to help keep the nightmares away"

Harry nodded. "I know sir, I'm just a bit nervous"

"Ok then relax and look into my eyes. That's right, nice and calm. Legilimency"

* * *

Harry opened his eyes, he was in a dark room filled with cupboards with bright flashes whizzing by him. Then, looking to the right he saw his professor studying him looking concerned. "Oh Harry, do you feel like your trapped in a dark cupboard? Do you still feel like your hiding?" Severus tried as hard as he could, but just could not keep the sadness from his voice.

Harry looked down, ashamed. Severus knelt before the boy and looked into his eyes and saw the tears that were threatening to fall. "Harry it's ok. Why are you scared? What's the matter?"

"It's just that I have been hiding for so long that I'm scared to come out. I just don't want everyone to hate me." Harry then broke down clinging to Severus like he was his only lifeline.

"Shhh, I'm here. That's right, I'm right here and I will always accept you. I could never hate you, there is nothing inside you that could scare me away." Severus started to run his fingers through Harry's messy hair and rub his back in slow soothing circles. They stayed like that for a half hour before Harry could calm down.

"Are you ok now Harry?

Weakly Harry nodded.

"Let's get to work then. To start off let's look at the labels on all these cupboards to see what we have?" Severus and Harry went to each and every cupboard to read the labels so they would know where to send each memory. "Elementary school", "Dudley", "The Dursleys", "Hogwarts", "Friends" and the one they both dreaded "Beatings". That last door was wrapped in chains and was locked, but it looked like the chains were not meant to keep people out rather to keep the memories locked inside.

"Ok Harry, you know where each door is and what they are to hold?"

Harry nodded.

"Then, the first thing I want you to do is reach out and grab a memory. Once you have that memory you can look inside it and decide what cupboard it has to go in. After you have decided, just point to the cupboard you want it to go into. I will be here the entire time for you Harry. I will not pry, your memories are your own unless you want to share them." With that Severus conjured a comfortable chair and sat down.

"Thank you sir. You really don't know how much I appreciate it." Harry then set to work sorting out his memories.

What Harry didn't know was that Severus really did know how much he appreciated it. Severus had gone through this process before, but it had been him sorting the memories. Albus had helped him, but had pried into almost every memory. He could never truly forgive his Headmaster for the intrusion of his privacy, he didn't want to make the same mistake with his young charge.

Almost half way through the memory sorting Severus suddenly found himself with a lap full of Harry. He was shaking, crying and whimpering "no more, please no more".

"Hey Harry, what the matter?" Figuring it out for himself Severus then asked. "Do you want to talk about the memory you just saw? The one that has made you so upset." Harry shook his head no. Severus didn't want to push, but he knew that talking would help the teen. "Come on Harry talking will help you" Realizing that his professor was right, talking about his nightmares had helped him before, between sobs he launched into the tale of one of the worst beating of his life.

Severus listened to the tale all the while trying to comfort him. It was getting harder and harder as the tale went on though. He was trying to keep his murderous feeling towards the boys Uncle at bay so he did not frighten him, he could not believe that such a human could exist.

An hour later Harry had cried himself out in Severus's arms and was exhausted. "Harry I think we should go outside your mind now. We can finish sorting your memories tomorrow night alright? I'm going to spell us out of here now."

* * *

When they came out of Harry's head Severus was still bent over Harry in the awkward position. A position he found he had been holding for the last three hours, his back hated him. Standing up ignoring the screams coming from his back Severus gently scooped Harry up in his arms and brought him to his room. Quickly Severus used a spell to transfer Harry's clothing to his pajamas and tucked him in bed. Harry was so tired he didn't fight, all he knew was that he wanted sleep.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed next to Harry Severus gave him what can only be described as a caring look. "Harry, remember how we cleared your mind last night?"

Harry nodded.

"Since we didn't get to finish organizing your mind tonight I'm going to have to help you again." Taking harry's glasses he put them on the nightstand he then placed his hands on the teen head and started to mumble soothing words. "Listen to my voice now Harry. Close your eyes, that's a good boy. Now breath in and out, in and out... Very good Harry, that's it."

When Harry was fast asleep Severus just looked at the child and brushed the hair out of his face. Slowly he stood up, bent over Harry and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight my child"


	9. Talks

After leaving Harrys room, even though it was eleven at night he flooed the headmaster asking him to come down. He didn't want to leave his rooms in case Harry needed him, but he had to talk to someone. If he didn't let out some of his frustration and pain out he feared he might snap at the one person he didn't want to snap at.

Albus arrived minutes later to a pacing Severus. "Severus my boy, what is the matter?"

Severus turned and looked at his Headmaster pain written all over his face. "Everything Albus, everything. That child in there has so much pain I'm afraid he might break." Severus paused and looked at Albus with worry filled eyes. "We went into his mind tonight Albus, to try to prepare it for Occlumency. As he was sorting memories he saw one that had him crawling into my lap crying his eyes out for over and hour. Albus, I don't know if I'm enough for the boy. He needs someone else who can show more care, not some dungeon bat."

Emotion was not something that his potion master showed willingly so Dumbledore knew that Severus really must be hurting to show so much on his face and eyes. It was obvious that he cared for the boy, calling him here so that he could vent showed as much. So mentally getting himself ready for a tying conversation Albus gently guided Severus to the couch by the arm, he knew he would not come willingly.

Both men sitting on the couch facing each other Albus prepared to begin. "Severus you are more than capable of caring for young Harry. Before you protest and say you are not good enough, I must remind you I have seen you interact with him. He feels safe with you. Merlin, how many times has Harry curled up in your arms looking for comfort? I trust you my boy. If not I would not have allowed Harry to stay with you." Dumbledore placed an arm around the younger man's shoulder and drew him into a close embrace. He could see that his former student desperately needed some comfort of his own, but would never initiate it. Severus slowly raised his arms and returned the hug, placing his head on his Headmaster's shoulder. Without really releasing it tears were once again running down the stern potion masters face.

Albus felt the hot tears land on his shoulder and couldn't help, but exclaim: "My dear boy, you really are hurting aren't you?" He then began to rub soothing circles on Severus's back like Severus had done for Harry so many times already. "It will be ok my boy, Harry will heal. He is already healing and it is all thanks to you. I believe I even saw him smile this afternoon, a too rare occurrence of late. Everything will be just fine my boy."

"But Headmaster, how do you know that I will be enough? How can you trust me after all I have done?How can you trust a death eater?"

Dumbledore continued to rub his former students back and started to send calming magic into him as his voice didn't seem to be enough for the distraught man. "My Child, I trust you because I know you. I know that when you care deeply about someone, you will do anything you can to help them. Severus, you are everything that child needs. Trust me."

When it seemed that Severus was calming down Albus mumbled a mild sleeping spell to help him relax. Feeling Severus finally fully relax into his arms Dumbledore sighed, cast a feather light spell on him and carried him to his bed. Quickly switching his clothes for sleepwear he tucked the man into bed and kissed him gently on the forehead much like Severus had done earlier.

Seeing Severus was falling into a deep sleep he exited the room and went to go check to see how Harry was. As he had hoped Harry was asleep, it seemed that Severus helped him more than he knew. He doubted that Harry would have any unpleasant dreams this night. Walking over to Harry he gently brushed his unruly hair back from his face. "Severus will help you as much as he can dear child, but I believe that you will help him far more. Goodnight Harry."

Assured that both his boys were safe and sound Albus flooed back to his office to go to bed himself.

* * *

When Severus woke the next morning he couldn't remember getting into bed. Then, it all came back to him, he lost it in front of Albus. He had cried, he had been vulnerable. Damn. He had to apologize for making such a scene.

Casting a tempus charm he saw that it was only six in the morning, good that would give him time to apologize before Harry woke. Getting up he quickly took a shower, got dressed, and floo called Albus.

Albus knew this call was coming, if he knew one thing he knew his potion's master. Instead of letting Severus apologize he held up his hand. "I'm coming down dear boy and I do not need an apology." Then his face disappeared.

When Albus came through he immediately pointed to the chairs in the living room. Both sitting down Albus started. "You have nothing to be sorry for dear boy, I know you are doing your best and sometimes we just need to let things out." Giving a gentle, but stern look to Severus he continued. "Any time you feel like you need to get things out I want you to come to me. You did the right thing last night calling me. I don't want you down here hurting anymore, I will not allow it. I have only allowed it until now because you seemed to be dealing with things the best you could. Now though, you have a child to worry about and I do not want you neglecting yourself. Understand?"

Sighing heavily Severus nodded. "Yes Headmaster, I understand."

Brightening immediately and with a twinkle in his eye Albus proceeded. "It seems that you may be in need of a break from being a parent today. So this morning I have arranged for Harry to travel to the Burrow to see Remus for a few hours. It will be good for Harry to see more people who care for him, as you know, and it seems that Remus desperately want to make sure his cub is alright with his own eyes." Seeing his potion master about to protest that Harry was not ready yet Albus cut him off before he could begin. "I know that Harry is fragile right now, but it will be good for him." Ever so gently he continued. "You can travel and stay with Harry if you wish to. I am sure that Harry will not mind and neither will Remus, but I thought that you might want an emotional break."

"I would like to go with him Albus." Severus said surprising his Headmaster yet again. Dumbledore thought for sure that either he would protest or stay here and sulk. Never had he thought that Severus would agree to go. Harry was truly helping Severus more than either of them knew.

* * *

In a couple of hours Severus woke Harry explaining that they would be taking a trip to the Burrow after breakfast so that he could visit with Remus. During breakfast Harry seemed forlorn and Severus didn't know why. Shouldent Harry be happy to see the wolf?

"Harry, child what's wrong? Are you not feeling well?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

Severus resisted the urge to sigh. "I need a verbal answer Harry. Whats wrong?"

"It's just..." Harry put his arms around himself. "It's just, what if Remus hates me?

Gently Severus placed his hand on Harry's. "Harry Remus does not hate you. He asked to see you so that he could make sure you were ok with his own eyes. You know that in his eyes you'r his cub, right?" Harry looked up at Severus confusion evident in his eyes. "Harry he cares deeply for you and hates that anyone hurt you. I will be there the entire time if you need me or you want to come home. Ok? I will always be here."

Harry nodded his head and looked reassured.

"Ready to go Harry?"

* * *

Arriving at the Burrow Severus caught Harry as he stumbled from the floo. Attempting to cheer Harry a bit he tried what had worked yesterday. With a mock glare at the boy and in a fake stern voice he pretended to chestate the boy. "I will not have my charge falling from the floo and break his nose. It would be too much work for me to fix it!" The small grin he received from the boy was worth the glare from the wolf who obviously didn't understand their little game.

"Hi Harry would you like to go for a little walk?" Hesitantly Harry looked at Severus who nodded. "I'll be here Harry. If you need all you have to do is call. Go on now get out of here!" Another glare from the wolf, didn't he understand that he was teasing the child?

Harry saw this glare sent to his guardian and turned to Remus. "It's ok Remus it's like a little... game we have" Remus glare softened and looked a little ashamed. "I'm sorry Severus, it's close to the moon and Moony tends to believe the worst in people."

Severus nodded understandingly and gave Harry a reassuring look. "It's ok Harry, go have fun now with Remus. Ok?"

Harry smiled and went for the door. Before Remus left to go after Harry Severus grabbed his sleeve and whispered in his ear so Harry could not hear. "Take care of Harry and if he becomes distraught please call me." The werewolf nodded and placed a hand on Severus's shoulder. "Don't worry about Harry, we will not be going far and I will not delve into subjects he might become upset about. I will call you though if Harry is in need though, rest assured."

* * *

Harry and Remus walked around the outside of the Burrow and wondered into the gardens. Remus saw Harry looking at the ground so he decided to tread carefully. It looked like the child might break at any minute. "Harry how had it been living with Severus? I know it has only been a few days, but have you decided if you want to stay with him?"

Continuing to look down Harry seemed to shrink a little. "A lot has happened over the last couple days, but the one thing I do know if that I want to stay with Severus. He cares for my Remus, no one has ever done that before. We even went to Hogsmead yesterday and he bought me things, with his own money! He said that even though my parents left money for me that I should save it for when I'm older. I even have my own room!" The last part was said with such excitement that Harry almost shouted it.

Remus was shocked he knew that Harry had been mistreated and it had to be bad for the Headmaster to remove him, but to hear Harry so excited about getting his own room made it all come to reality. Gently and slowly so not to startle him he enfolded Harry in a warm embrace. "Oh Harry, you should have always have had a room to yourself and Severus is right you should save up your money. I am so sorry that I didn't see how hurt you were when I was your professor. I am so sorry."

"Remus it's ok, I'm ok now. If Umbridge had not insisted in reading those books no one would probably know now. It's not something that I had wished anyone to know. I'm good at hiding, but I'm glad those book were read. I don't have to hide anymore and Severus has really been great."

Pulling back from the hug Remus look at Harry, studying him. "Are you really alright now? I've been so worried."

"Remus I've been better these past two days then my whole life. I finally have a parent."

* * *

The rest of the day went well. Remus and Harry talked for a little wile longer until Molly Weasley called them inside to have lunch. When lunch was over Harry was feeling a little tired from the morning events so they went back home so Harry could take a little nap.

After Harry's nap the rest of the afternoon was spent with Harry doing classwork and homework he had missed from the days past and Severus quickly went over them correcting all mistakes. It seemed that this was becoming a routine so Severus asked Harry if he would like for this "study session" to continue when they both returned to classes. It was decided that everyday after classes were finished Harry would come down for at least an hour and they would work on homework together. Harry was ecstatic, he had never had anyone check over his work before and he really hoped that he could raise his grades.

Soon it was time for dinner and that was over far too soon for both parties. Neither of them really wanted to continue Occlumency as they had thought of last nights events. It was unfortunately necessary though. This time Harry got ready for bed before they started just in case he became too emotional like the night before.

When Harry came back out to the living room to begin Severus ushered him over to the couch and to lie down. "You remember how we did this last night Harry, right?" Seeing a slow nod he continued. "Tonight we are going to do something slightly different. After sorting your memories into the appropriate places I will help you place wards on the doors so no one but you can enter. If we get finished with that tonight we will then move on how to push others from your mind. Ok Harry?"

"I'm ready sir"

Nodding Severus placed his hands on Harry's head and whispered "Legilimency".

* * *

Entering Harry's mind Severus conjured a chair and nodded towards Harry to begin. "I'm just over here Harry if you need me."

Nodding Harry turned and began his work. It seemed to be going well that is until Harry got to the memory he had been dreading. The memory of "that night" when Uncle Vernon had...

As soon as Harry had gotten to the memory he shoved it as hard as he could with his wand towards that door with all the chains on it. He then rushed towards Severus and clung to him, holding on for dear life.

"Hey Harry, your ok. I'm here. Thats right let it all out, shhh." Even Severus's soothing words seemed to be reaching defe eras as Harry continued to cry brokenheartedly into Severus's chest. They stayed like that for two hours. Severus's trying to calm Harry and Harry just letting go all hurt into Severus's now soaked robes.

When Harry seemed to calm down enough Severus had decided that the child need sleep more then anything. "Harry I think we can finish the rest of this lesson tomorrow night. I can help protect your mind tonight."

Weakly Harry nodded and they exited Harry's head.


	10. Help

A few weeks later and Harry was doing pretty well. He had moved back to the dorms after the first week of classes, but only stayed there during the week and came back to Severus during the weekend. Severus and Harry kept their study sessions intact, but Severus had added somewhat of a therapy session afterword. Where Harry would have to tell Severus how his day had went and how he felt about cretin things. The potion master thought this might be the only way for Harry to open up, except when Harry ended up crying on his lap. Unfortunately at least once during every sessions Harry ended up on his lap.

Harry hated the part that came after their study time. Harry knew that Severus only wanted to talk about things because he cared, but couldn't he care a bit less? It was draining, he had to talk about everything. Every feeling he had during the day was laid bare in front of his guardian, but that wasn't what he hated. He hated that he still had that feeling of sadness in his chest all the time, the one that made it hard to breathe at times. Shouldn't that be gone now that he had everything he had always wanted, someone to care about him and to be away from the Dursleys? It confused Harry greatly why he would feel this way and for that reason along with others he kept it hidden from Severus. Harry felt it was better this way. This way his guardian couldn't be disappointed in him and think he did not appreciate everything Severus had done for him.

Severus knew though that Harry was hiding something, these crying fits happened much too often for something not to be wrong. For these crying fits happened over small things such as someone disagreeing with him in class, no reason for Harry to be crying so brokenheartedly. The potion Master was determined to find out what really troubled his young boy, whatever he was hiding had to be something significant.

* * *

"Harry, you know you can tell me if something is bothering you right? You know that is what I am here for, to listen to what troubles you. I will not judge you, I only want to help." Severus was exasperated he had tried every trick in the book to try and weasel out what was troubling the boy, but every effort had failed. Maybe being straightforward would work with the child. At lest he hoped it would, if this did not work than he didn't know what he would do.

"I know sir"

Severus sighed, he had given up the hope of stopping that habit. "Harry, I know something troubles you. Please talk to me and let me help you."

"I'm fine sir, really I am" Harry tried getting out of the conversation he knew was coming for he didn't want his Professor to know about the sadness he felt. He didn't want to disappoint Severus.

Getting up from the chair Severus had been sitting in he went over to the couch and sat down next to Harry. "Harry, child you are not "fine". I can see clear as day that something is bothering you."

Harry looked down into his lap and shrugged defeated. "It's not that important sir. I didn't want to bother you."

"Harry I believe that we spoke at length about you not "bothering" me and we both agreed that you are no bother to anyone. As for whatever it is not being important I beg to differ. I have seen how you have acted these past few weeks and this seems to be greatly affecting you. Let me in Harry, tell me what's wrong."

Reluctantly Harry began to tell Severus what was wrong all the while Severus had one arm wrapped around Harry's shoulders for support. "It's just that I've always had this feeling of sadness in my chest, around my heart, and I thought it would go away when I finally got what I had wanted. Someone who cares. It's still there though and sometimes the pressure becomes so great that it's hard to breathe."

Severus's emotions were conflicted on one hand he was relieved that Harry had told him on the other he was worried what was bothering him. Harry was depressed had been for a while it seemed. That would explain all the tears. Should he talk to a mind healer? After Harry went to bed tonight, he would consult Albus over what to do.

Seeing Harry was about to breakdown he shifted his body so that he was now fully embracing the young man. "Harry, it's ok. Why did you not tell me earlier you felt this way?" As Severus asked the question he knew that it was a stupid thing to ask, he already knew the answer. He needed to hear it from Harry though.

Through sobs Harry tried to answer the best he could. "I...I didn't want to...disappoint you. Think that I...didn't...appreciate...all you've...done"

"Oh Harry, you could never disappoint me. The only things that I could ever want from you are that you are healthy and happy and we are working on both of those. It takes time Harry, to heal from what you have been through. I did not expect everything to be alright once you were out of that house."

When Harry had exhausted himself Severus put him to bed and went to floo call Albus.

* * *

"Severus my dear boy what has you calling so late?" Albus had said when Severus's head appeared in his fireplace. It was only ten at night, but Severus had not called him this late in a while. Albus had a feeling it had to do with Harry, he hoped nothing was wrong.

"Albus could you please come down, I have a few things to discuss and need your opinion on something."

It seemed that Albus was right there was something wrong with Harry, he hoped it was not something serious. The Occlumency had seemed to be going well, Harry has had no new nightmares and it seemed that Voldemort had not been able to send visions. He hoped that this continued to be the case, he would hate it if Harry was ever plagued with that again, he hated that it had happened in the first place. The poor child, he hoped everything was ok.

"Of course my dear boy I will be right down."

When Albus had arrived it was to a nervous Professor sitting on the couch. Albus immediately went over to him and too the seat next to him on the couch. "Severus, child what's wrong?"

Severus immediately spit out the problem he had just discovered nerves getting the better of him. "Harry was hiding something, something that was bothering him. I found that something was a sadness in his chest and he was scared that it hadn't gone away when he had been released of the Dursleys. That's a sign of depression Albus! Harry's depressed! ...and I don't know what to do." Severus's head had dropped into his hands after he had revealed what had been bothering Harry so the last part was said muffled and full of emotion.

Then slightly getting control of himself again Severus asked the one thing he really wanted to know. "Should we get a mind healer involved Albus, to help him with the depression?"

"My dear boy you do know that this is no ones fault, especially not yours."

Severus nodded. "I know Headmaster, it's just that I should have seen this sooner. How could I have not seen it?"

"You have been dealing with much more pressing issues concerning the child. You are not at fault here and you are far too harsh with yourself. You did notice that something was amiss, you found what it was and now you are trying everything you can to fix it. You are a good parent whether you believe it or not." Dumbledore paused when he thought Severus might say something, but when he didn't he continued. "I have a friend, a squib, who specializes in muggle child psychology. I can ask her if he can come here once a week to speak to Harry if you wish. Muggle methods might benefit Harry more than magical ones with the added benefits of the press not finding out.

Severus gave a slight smile agreeing with Albus about the press not finding out. When the press had found out about Harry's new guardianship the rumors had been vast. The most popular being though was that Harry needed more protection and training for the upcoming battle. No one discouraged that rumor since it was half true and better then anything else they could have come up with.

Finally Severus looked up. "I do think that sounds like a good plan Headmaster, but is it possible that I meet with this person before he sees Harry?"

"Certainly my boy, but may I ask why?"

Severus hesitated. He knew if this phycologists was going to help Harry at all he would have to know all the details, but he didn't really want the Headmaster to know everything. He had promised Harry that he would only divulge that information if absolutely necessary. "Just to soothe my nerves Albus, I just want to be sure that this is the best person to talk to Harry."

Albus knew that Severus was hiding something from him about Harry, he had known it from the beginning. Whatever he was hiding though Severus felt that it would violate Harry's privacy though that much he could tell. If it was something like that he would not press the issue. "Very well my boy, tomorrow after dinner?"

* * *

Severus wasn't really sure how this meeting was going to go. Albus seemed to trust this person, but could he trust him with Harry? Sighing he guessed that he would have to trust Albus's judgement yet again. This psychologist seemed like a reputable guy, he had used his spy skills to look into the guy. Severus did feel a little guilty and overprotective for intruding on this person's life, but when it came to Harry he couldn't be too careful.

He had found that this guy, he supposed he should start calling him by his name. Dr. Patterson had gone to University for not only child psychology, but also in how to counsel trauma victims. Severus thought this was very fitting concerning that Harry could be defined as one. Also, Dr. Patterson had started a clinic just for children who have come from abused home specializing on how to help them overcome their past. Maybe this would help Harry after all.

At exactly eight pm sharp there was a knock on Severus's office door. Prompt he could really grow to like this guy. Dr. Patterson entered upon Severus's call of "come in" and held out a hand for Severus to shake. Dr. Patterson shook Severus's hand and sat down with a twinkle in his eye. "I'm Dr. Patterson or as you can call me Michael, but you already knew that didn't you? You also know that I run a clinic for children and I not only specialize in child psychology, but trauma victims as well?"

Severus was floored. "How did you know I knew that?"

Albus contacted me this morning as I was about to contact the authority's because a few of our files had been tampered with, but nothing was missing. After speaking with him, I figured it might have been you trying to figure out if you could trust me or not. Am I right?"

Looking down Severus sighed. "It was me. I am sorry, I'm just worried about Harry and didn't want to make another mistake."

Michael nodded. "It's fine Severus, you were just being cautious. I can see you care for Harry a great deal and I'm glad that he has such a person is looking out for him. Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about before I met with Harry? Was it that you just wanted to reassure yourself like the Headmaster said or was there some other reason?" Michael watched the potion master carefully and when that slight pained expression made its way to his face for just a moment he couldn't help the feeling of concern that crept into his chest for both Harry and Severus.

Willing his face to stay in a neutral expression which was falling by the second he had decided to trust this psychologist with Harry's secrets. "I don't know what the Headmaster has told you about Harry's past, but I can tell you it was not pleasant or happy in any way. His relatives did not love him one bit and I suppose that was what hurt Harry the most. They neglected him. He slept in the cupboard and did all the chores around the house. If he did not finish all the chores each day he would not get anything to eat and was beaten that night which happened often because they set impossible tasks for a boy his age. Whenever he displayed any accidental magic his Uncle would beat him until unconscious and shove him in his cupboard where he would stay for the next week without food or bathroom privileges. The worst though was the night before he left for Hogwarts this year, his Uncle had come to his cupboard and violated him in the most personal manner you can." By the end of his explanation unbeknownst to Severus he had tears in his eyes and was making a pained concerned face. "I've done all I can to help him, but I didn't catch his depression. I don't know how I missed it, but I did and he has been suffering from it it this whole time."

Reaching across the desk Michael placed his hand on Severus's. "You are of no fault here. How could you have known? Depression is hard to spot. Often victims of Depression don't even know they are depressed until it becomes too much. He will heal, don't worry." Michael saw that Severus was getting control of himself and continued. "I can help him if you want me to. It is a long road to recovery with depression, but I can help him manage so it does not become too much. It would be best if I could meet with Harry once a week somewhere he is comfortable. You can join in on these meetings if you would like, but sometimes it is best if the only person to hear him speak is someone outside of whom he sees every day. It can often make the child feel more free with their words. The headmaster has told me of your chats with Harry after your study sessions and I think you should keep that up. It's good for him to know that he can tell you anything he wants to. You have been doing a spectacular job Severus Snape and you did the right thing calling me in when you did not know what to do."

After Michaels long winded speech, it was agreed that he would meet with Harry every Wednesday at eight pm in Harry's room. Severus would not sit in the meetings unless Harry specially asked him too and he would cast privacy wards around the doors so Harry could feel freer to speak. When Michael finally left it was around ten at night.

* * *

Severus knew that he would not be able to sleep peacefully until he saw that Harry was safe and sound. That conversation had sparked his protective nature and it was hard to turn off. So since it was a school night he flooed Minerva and asked her if he could come through to see Harry. A surprised head of house gladly let Severus through.

"He is in his asleep in his dorm Severus, but I can wake him if you need to speak with him." Minerva said with slight concern in her voice.

"Everything is fine Minerva, I just need to see that he is safe. Is it ok if I just go to the dorm and check on him?" It was almost pleading, but Severus didn't really care at that moment, he needed to see his boy.

"It is against the rules for someone to visit the dorms of a different house, but I think we can bend that one for tonight. I'm sure Albus would not mind."

Nodding Severus made was for the room he knew Harry was in. Opening the dorms door he crept over to Harrys bed without making a sound. Gently he brushed the hair out of Harry's face and kissed him on the forehead. "Sleep well my boy. We will get you well soon."


	11. Meetings

The week had come and gone and Wednesday had come far to quickly for Harry's taste. Severus had told Harry about talking to the psychologist on Saturday when he had come down to spend the weekend with him. Severus said that it would help him with the sadness in his chest, but Harry was still terrified of talking to a stranger even if Severus trusted him. The part that scared Harry the most though was that Severus had said that the psychologist knew everything that had happened to him.

When Dr. Patterson had knocked on their door that night Severus answered looking a bit worried. When Michael asked what was wrong Severus sighed and shook his head. "I'm just worrying about Harry he's nervous. He's been dreading this night ever since I told him about it."

Patting Severus on the shoulder he gave him a little smile. "It will be ok Severus. Why don't you come in to Harry's room with me so that you can introduce me and help reassure him."

Severus nodded ans led him the Harry's room.

* * *

Severus and Michael entered Harry room and Harry looked up with anticapation and worry in his eye's.

"Harry this is Dr. Patterson a good friend of the Headmaster and mine."

Holding out his hand for Harry to shake Michael smiled. "Hello Harry, you can call me Michael. It's very nice to meet you."

Severus sent Harry a reassuring look towards Harry. "I'm going to be just outside Harry if you need anything. I'm going to put of privacy wards so that everything you say will stay in this room. Don't worry Harry, Michaels just here to help you not judge you."

When Severus left Michael pulled out the desk chair and sat down. "Lets start with something easy Harry. How have classes been?"

Harry shrugged. "They've been fine. With Severus's help I'm almost the top of my class. Without Severus I don't think I could ever do so well."

"So Severus helps you with your homework? Why don't you think you couldn't succeed without his help?" Michael asked genuinely curious.

Again Harry Shrugged. "I've just never been that good at school is all. Severus helps explain things to me though in a way no one else has."

Michael nodded. "So even in elementary school you had trouble?"

"That was different the Dursleys didn't like it if I got any grades higher the Dudley. They always said I cheated if I did and did...other things..." As Harry was talking he seemed to get smaller and smaller and by the end it looked like Harry was one with the bed.

"Harry look at me." Harry continued to study his lap. "Harry please look at me" This time Harry did look at him. "Harry Severus told me what those "other things" were and they were wrong. You can talk about those "other things" when ever you want, I don't want to rush you. Talking about those events will help you though. As for your grades Harry I think you are not giving yourself enough credit. I am sure that you are really smart and you should try as hard as you can. Alright Harry?"

Harry nodded, but Michael could tell that he would have to repeat those few sentences many more times before Harry really believed him. Harry's self-confidence was also really low, something only time and patience could heal.

"Harry the last thing I want to talk to you about tonight is that sadness you feel in your chest. How long have you had that feeling?"

Harry again looked down ashamed. "As long as I can remember" Harry then looked up into Michaels's eye panic written all over his face. "but it should have gone away when I found someone who cares. Why do I still feel this way?"

Michael could clearly see the pain and fear in Harry's eyes. He got up and went to sit next to Harry on his bed and put an arm around the child in a one arm hug. "Harry you have nothing to be ashamed about. What you have is called depression Harry, not something you can help. Thats one of the reasons your Headmaster asked me to come and talk you Harry, I want to help you get better so you don't hurt anymore."

Harry turned Michaels one armed hug into a full one and started to cry. Between sobs Michael could only make out one thing. "Get Severus please." Michael fished in his pocket for the coin that Severus had given him if he needed to call for him and touched it to activate it. Moments later the door opened and a concerned Severus entered. Seeing Harry's state Severus rushed over to the bed and scooped Harry into his arms.

With Harry's head resting on Severus's shoulder Severus stroked his hair and rubbed his back. While trying to calm the child he shot a look at Michael that asked what had happened. Michael didn't want Harry to hear him tell Severus what had set Harry off so he simply mouthed "depression". Severus nodded in understanding. "It's going to be ok Harry, we are all here to help you. We just want you to get better ok?"

Harry just continued to cry his eyes out on Severus only calming down when exhaustion hit him. Laying Harry down on his bed Severus helped clear his mind, for Harry was far to tired to do so himself, and gently cast a mild sleeping spell so that he could have some rest.

* * *

When Severus was cretin that Harry was comfortable he silently ushered Michael into the living room to see how the first therapy session had gone. "Other then Harry breaking down how did it go?"

"You know Severus that when I agreed to help Harry we both thought it best if I kept what was discussed in out meetings just between Harry and I. What I can tell you though is how Harry is fairing and how you can help." Michael gave Severus a sly smile.

Severus was exasperated. "Michael, you know that was what I was asking, can you please answer now?"

Michael frowned and the mood dropped concertedly. "Harry has very low self-confidence. When ever you hear him saying he can't do something you have to tell him he can. When you help him with his school work you have encourage him more then you would a normal child. He is also having issues talking about his past, as I'm sure you know. Encourage him to speak about it when ever you can, but don't force it. Most importantly, just be there for him. He clearly trusts you. As soon as be became distraught he asked me to get you."

Severus nodded his head. "Is there anything I can do to help with the depression" Michael shook his head. "Just be there, try to make him smile and if you ever see or hear him beat himself up about something reassure him. Thats all you can do"

"Thank you Michael, you don't know how much I appreciate it"

"Severus look at me" Severus looked up at Michael. "Severus do you need to talk to me about something? I'm here for you too."

Severus hesitantly nodded. "I'm scared Michael. The Dark Lord keeps making my mark burn, trying to punish me for leaving the Death Eaters. I've been trying to hide it as much as possible from Harry, but what if he sees one of these days. He will blame himself and I don't want him to even worry about that. What if someday The Dark Lord finds a way to do more then just cause me pain, what if he finds a way kill me. What would happen to Harry, what if I can't be there for him?"

"Breath Severus, breath. Everything will be ok. Don't worry about could or should just do what you can. If the day does come when you have to tell Harry about your dark mark be honest with him. Don't leave anything out. If in the event something does happen I will personally take over his guardianship, Harry will never be alone. Don't worry about anything Severus." Michael tried as hard as he could to reassure Severus, but it was a lot easier said then done. Severus was a proud man who did not take help willingly. It seemed though that Severus had taken a little comfort from his words though and for that Michael was grateful.

Michael took his hand and placed it on Severus's and shot him a small smaile. "It will be ok Severus. Trust me."


	12. Christmas

It was just after Christmas and Harry felt better then ever. Severus had made this Christmas better than any Harry could ever remember. When Harry had woken up Christmas morning there had been presents under the tree, more than he had ever seen. He had assumed that most of them were for Severus since he never really received anything, but to his surprise almost all of them were addressed to him. At first he had thought that there must have been some mistake. When voicing that concern to Severus he just frowned and told Harry that they were indeed his.

Almost subconsciously Harry muttered. "I've never had this many presents before."

Severus came up from behind and wrapped his arms around Harry. "Well you do now, so why not open some of them hmmm? I think I saw something from Professor Dumbledore over there."

Harry brightened at the mention of his Headmaster giving him a gift. He remembered receiving his last gift from him, his invisibility cloak. That had been the best Christmas he had, until now that is. "Ok sir, I'll open my gifts if you open yours too. Starting with mine, ok?"

Surprised Severus accepted the gift that was wrapped in brightly colored paper. "You got me a gift Harry?"

"You have been so good to me Severus, it was the least I could do." Harry had replayed with his downcast and his face bright red.

Severus opened the package and was pleasantly suppressed by rare potion ingredients. "Oh Harry, how did you get these?"

"I had some help from Professor Dumbledore." Harry admitted.

"It's perfect Harry, I can ask for no more." Harry blushed some more as Severus can and hugged him once more. "Even though I love this Harry, you did not need to get me anything. Just having you here for Christmas is enough of a present for me." Severus brushed Harry's hair out of his face. "Now go and open your gifts, scoot! I want to see a smile on that face and I will accept no less. Understand?"

"Yes sir" Harry said trying hard to fight the grin that was threatening to take over his face. He knew that was what Severus was aiming for and he didn't want to give in so quickly, what would be the fun in that?

Harry could not believe all he had gotten, he had really made out like a bandit. From Ron he had gotten candy, Hermione a few books about subjects they were studying in school, a wooden flute from Hagrid because his other had broken, cookies and pastries from Mrs. Weasley and a ring that would always lead him to safety from Dumbledore. From Severus he had received the most. He had gotten all the books he had looked at in the bookstore, a broom cleaning kit, a few new summer robes, and a wand holster. To say Harry was happy would be an understatement. This was the first time since he could remember that the sadness in his chest was not gone, but significantly lighter and he was ecstatic about that.

Harry's excitement got the better of him when they were getting ready to go to the Grate hall for breakfast. "Severus the sadness in my chest is so much lighter. I've never felt so happy."

Severus came over to Harry and grabbed him up in a huge hug. "Harry I'm so happy!" Not only was Severus embracing the young man in a huge hug he had a smile on his face. Not one of those small smiles or smirks he had given in the past, but a true smile one that extends from one ear to the other.

When both of them had gotten a hold over their excitement they went to go share breakfast with the rest of the students who had stayed and staff. The rest of the day had gone swimmingly, not one thing had gone wrong. It was the best day either could remember having.

New Years quickly passed and before either knew it it was time for the new term to start. During the winter holiday Severus and Harry had gotten use to spending all their time together so many m**e**n, _several girl**s**_."both thought it might be wise for Harry to move back to the dorms a few days early. Just to get used to being apart. It was hard though as soon as Harry moved back Severus couldn't but, e.g.: _I'd like to go, but I can't afford it_."help but miss his little boy and vice versa. The two had been close before winter holidays, but this break had really cemented their relationship.

* * *

Harry was nervous, it was the first time he was going to meet with Michael after the break. They had both deemed that a break from their talks would be beneficial so that Harry could enjoy his holiday. Now though, it was time to resume. Harry honestly didn't mind Michael, he was a great guy, but he hated talking about the past. The past always brought pain and more often then not Harry ended up breaking down at the end of the session.

While Harry was musing to himself Michael had entered and was studying his patient carefully. "Harry, are you alright? You look like something is bothering you." Michael sat down in Harry's desk chair and continued to look at Harry concerned.

"Hi Michael. I'm fine I was just thinking about some things, nothing important." Harry shrugged and looked down a little guilty.

Michael hated forcing Harry to tell him what was wrong, but it was to only way Harry would say anything. Much like someone who was out in the living room. "Harry if it's something bothering you then it is important to me. "Seeing Harry about to protest Michael cut him off. "I know you Harry and if it has you acting this way, then it must be bothering you. So please tell me what is it?"

"It's just that over Christmas the sadness on my chest, my depression on, it lightened concertedly. I was really happy. When I moved back to my dorm though it slowly came back and now it's heavier then ever. It's becoming hard to breath all the the time now instead of sometimes. What did I do wrong?" Harry looked up at Michael worry evident in his eyes.

Michael got up and sat next to Harry on the bed wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders. He had a feeling this was going to end with Harry breaking down as it often did. "Harry you did nothing wrong. It seems you and Severus got even closer over the break and were used to spending time together and when that suddenly stopped you missed it. I did bring some medicine with me that will help with your depression. It will not get rid of it that can only happen with time, but it will lesson the effect it has on you."

When Michael had finished talking he found a sobbing boy in his arms asking for Severus. He knew that it was going to end this way, but it didn't stop the pity from rising even though he knew that would do no good. Michael found the coin in his pocket and summoned Severus. When Severus came in he scooped Harry up in his arms and soothed him much like all the other times and then putting his boy in bed when he had finally fallen asleep.

Both men came out into the living room when they were sure that Harry was resting comfortably. Sighing Severus slumped down onto his couch in the most un-Severus way he could have. "I knew when Harry was so happy this Christmas that when he got back to school he would have some after holiday blues, but how bad is it?"

"It's not as bad as you think Severus. Yes his depression has hit full force, but this is the worst he can only get better now. I have brought some medications for him to take though every morning that will help. They are very mild antidepressants and he will not have to take them for the rest of his life like many others I could prescribe. Since Harry is young I think that talk therapy will do more good for him, but it seems that we need just a little assistance. It's a slow and long road though and you know it. Now what's really wrong with you?" Severus sent Michael a glare that said it's none of your business. "Don't give me that look Severus. In coming to know Harry I have gotten to know you as well and I can tell when something is up. So spill."

Severus shrugged and glared at Michael. "You are far to perceptive Michael, the Dark Lord should employ you to read others body language and tell him what their thinking." Severus paused, his glare had softened into an expression something akin to worry and great pain all the while rubbing his left arm subconsciously. "My mark has been getting worse, the pain potions do not work anymore. Albus says not to worry that he is working on how to remove the mark, but how can I not worry?"

"Have you told Harry about your mark?" Asked Michael gently, he thought this might be the real reason the dour potion master was upset.

Severus looked down guiltily. "No, I don't want him to worry."

Wearily Michael looked at Severus. "Ok Severus. Now can you tell me the real reason you haven't told Harry?" When Michael had first met the potion master he had taken things at face value, but these past few months had taught him that Severus often hid what he was really feeling and thinking.

Severus looked up and gave Michael a half-hearted glare. "None of that now Severus. Please tell me the real reason."

Defeated Severus sighed and as quietly and quickly as he could, he got out what he was worried about. "I don't want Harry to fear me. We have gotten so close and I don't want to loose him."

This time it was Michaels turn to sigh. "Severus let me ask you a question. Who is it that Harry runs to when he is upset hurt? Do you know why Harry's depression became so much worse when he returned to classes? I'll give you a hint it was not normal after holiday blues." Severus looked up with wide eyes and Michael continued in a gentle quite voice. "Harry missed being with you. Harry depends on you because he cares for you, he loves you. Nothing you are or were can change that"

So quiet Michael had to strain his ears to hear Severus whispered. "You...you mean he will not hate me..."

Michael got up and sat next to Severus and with his hand he gently forced Severus to look into his eyes. "Oh Severus, Harry could not hate you, ever. He loves you and even though you do not take formal titles you are his father in every sense of the word. Tell him Severus you will not be disappointed, it might even make you too closer if that is even possible."

"How can you know?" Severus asked quietly looking down again.

"Because I know you and I know Harry and I can see what you cannot. It will be ok Severus."

"Thank you Michael"

Nodding Michael said his goodbyes and left Severus's rooms. On his way back to the Headmasters office, for he took him home after these meetings, he couldn't help but think about the events that had just taken place. Both of them were troubled boys who were in need of guidance. No wonder the Headmaster had called him. The old fool just couldn't give him an easy case for once could he.

* * *

Entering the office Dumbledore greeted him. "Michael my dear boy how my boys this night?"

Even though Michael was a squib he could still tell when the Headmaster was trying to use Legilimency on him. Michael gave Dumbledore a stern look. "Headmaster those memories are private, patient confidentiality after all. I know you are worried, but you could simply ask and I would answer without breaking that confidentiality ."

Albus had the decency to look ashamed. "I know my boy, but when it comes to my boys I can't help but worry. Are they ok this night?"

Michael had to smile at the protectiveness Dumbledore was showing towards Severus and Harry, he did know it was just worry overtaking the old coots common senses. "Harry is resting comfortably in bed and Severus is doing as well as he can."

Worry and concern overtook the Headmasters face. "Why is Harry in bed and Severus doing the best he can? Did something happen?"

Cursing his choice of words to an already worried Dumbledore he tried and fix this situation somehow. "You know that I can not discuss specifics Headmaster, but I can tell you that they will both get through what is coming next."

"Michael if you are trying to reassure me you are failing, miserability. I can detect the concern and worry in your own voice. Please tell me if I should go down and see my boys after I take you home or not."

"Let them be Headmaster, they will be fine. Severus needs some time to think by himself and Harry is just fine. Calm down I can feel the energy radiating off you."

Albus seemed somewhat reassured by his words, but was still fighting to calm down. "Ok, lets get you home then."


	13. Marked

Severus was nervous and he was having a hard time hiding it. When he went to speak with Harry about his dark mark he didn't want Harry to sense his nervousness. If Harry did he didn't think he would have the courage to go through with this. So with a sigh he gatherer all the courage he could muster and opened Harry's door to wake him up for the day.

Severus gently sat on the edge of Harry's bed and shook his shoulder. Blurry eyes looked up at him and Severus lightly pressed his glasses onto his nose. "Good morning Harry the Headmaster has given us the day off so that we may have a discussion." Seeing the worry edge into Harry's eyes Severus was quick to reassure him. "Harry it's ok, you have done nothing wrong. I just need to tell you some things. Why don't you get up and take a shower. We'll finish this discussion after breakfast hmm?" Severus then bent down and gently pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead and messed up his hair even further. "Ill leave now and let you take that shower now."

When Severus left the room Harry was in a state of confusion. Did Severus just kiss his forehead? Harry shrugged it off. Severus had been acting more and more lie a father since the guardianship papers and he supposed he like it. In fact it was with a smile that Harry got out of bed with and hopped in the shower with. Severus really saw him like a son. Maybe this conversation wasn't going to be bad after all.

* * *

Severus knew that he shouldn't have let his emotions take over and kiss the boy on the forehead, but he couldn't help it. He was so afraid that after this conversation that he would lose his child forever. He really wasn't ready for that. Severus hated to admit it, but he did. That if he lost Harry he wouldn't know what to live for anymore. Harry had pulled him out of that dark closet he had been hiding in since Lily had died and was softening his heart once again. If and when Harry decided to leave him Severus didn't know what he would do. He couldn't bare to hide in the dark closet anymore. His heart was too soft.

When both Harry and Severus finished their breakfasts, Severus led Harry over to the couch and sat down next to him. "Harry I have some things to tell you, but let me say before I tell you anything that I care about you and I always will."

Harry shot him a worried look. "Severus your scaring me a little, what's wrong?"

Severus sighed. "I'm sorry Harry I didn't mean to scare you, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to tell you about my past and it is not the most pleasant topic."

Slowly Harry nodded.

Hesitantly Severus began his story. "Well, as I was saying my past is not at all pleasant. In fact, it was much like yours only not as bad. My father was a muggle and my mother was a witch. My mother did not tell my father she was a witch though until after she married him. He was fine with it at first, but then I started to do accidental magic. Even though my mother protested that it was normal for a child to produce uncontrolled bursts of magic he still wanted to "beat the devil out of me" because he insisted that I was possessed. Things were pretty bad, but I had one thing that made me hold on. She was my next door neighbor and happened to be a muggle born witch. Her name was Lily." Severus paused wanting to know if Harry understood that it was his mother.

"You said her name was Lily?"

Severus nodded his head slowly. "I did"

"She was my mother wasn't she? Lily was what kept you going."

Severus nodded again. "She was my one bright light in a very dark world. She tried all she could to help me. Gave me food and tried to get me to talk to anyone, but I was too ashamed. When we both came to Hogwarts we had hoped to be sorted into the same house, but it was not to be. We continued to be friends, it was difficult though with the house rivalries. By fifth year we had grown apart, but still met sometimes to study. That was, until one day when I did something I will regret even after my death. Some boys were bulling me, hanging me upside down with my pants down. Lily saved me from their torture, but I was embarrassed and called her a mud-blood. She never spoke to me again" Severus stopped his story for a few moments to order some refreshments and see if Harry was absorbing all of this information.

While Severus was taking a drink of his tea Harry spoke up suddenly. "It wasn't your fault sir, you were upset and didn't really know what you were saying. My mother should have forgiven you."

To say Severus was shocked would be an understatement, he had not thought that Harry would sympathize with him. "Well that was just the start of all the things I did wrong, I don't blame her one bit for hating me." Harry gave him a confused look. "Maybe I should continue and then you can see."

Harry simply nodded.

"Shortly after that incident your mother fell in love with someone. James Potter, one of the boys who bullied me." Severus waited for the blow up he was sure to come, but Harry only looked at him with sad eyes and a look that told him he was sorry. "That pushed Lily from me further and I was heartbroken. I didn't know what to do. So I turned to the one person who told me they could take all the hurt from my heart. The Dark Lord." Severus waited for the explosion, but there was none so he continued. "He offered me something I had wanted all my life, a place to belong. I soon found out thought that it was not true, nothing he had told me was. I had taken the dark mark and was forced to kill people." This time Harry did say something, but it was not in the scream Severus had though it would be in.

"Sir you were tricked, I know how manipulating the Dark Lord can be and how hard it is to resist. Please do not blame yourself. Do you still have the dark mark though and answer him?" That last part was said with a hint of fear.

"No Harry I do not serve him anymore, I haven't for a long time. I still have the dark mark though, there is no way to get rid of it."

Slowly Harry nodded slightly reassured.

"Shortly after I took the mark Lily found out, she saw it when we were working on a potion together. We were just getting back to studying, but not yet speaking terms. Her seeing the mark shattered all hope of us ever getting along again. I was devastated. I locked my heart in a chest and didn't feel for years. Then, one day I was spying for the Dark Lord and I head part of a prophecy being told. I rushed back to report to him somewhat excited that I would not be punished that night. Alas, I was punished or not hearing the whole thing. The Dark Lord went into action though and targeted two family's who were in hiding. The Longbottoms and the Potters. I did not want Lily to be hurt or killed and so I did the only thing I could think of. I turned myself into Dumbledore and begged him to save your mother."

Severus gave Harry a pained and pleading look. "I tried Harry, I tried to save them. For all the things I have failed to do throughout my life it is the one thing that I wished I had succeeded in."

Harry surprised Severus and initiated a hug. Severus held him tightly. "I am so sorry my dear child. I never wanted you to grow up parent-less, can you ever forgive me Harry?" Harry only hugged Severus tighter. "I forgive you Severus, I know you were hurting when you took the Dark Mark and you did all you could to try to save them."

Pulling back from the hug Severus gently placed his hand on Harry's cheek. "My child you are far too forgiving. Thank you for looking past all my mistakes. Do you want me to continue with my story? Or have you heard enough for today?"

Slowly Harry nodded. "I would like to hear the rest now if you don't mind."

"Very well. When your parents died so did my service to the Dark Lord. I became a spy for Dumbledore so I still had to go to the meetings and commit atrocious acts, but I came back here and reported what was going to happen so that innocent lives could be saved. When he came back last year I had to resume going to those meetings, but when you came to live with me that stopped. The Dark Lord has been punishing me through my mark off and on throughout these past few months. At first a simple pain reliever helped soothe my arm, but now I fear that is not working. Dumbledore is working on something that would remove the mark, but he might not finish in time. That is why I am telling all this to you Harry. I'm afraid the Dark Lord wants me dead and what he wants often comes true." Severus paused catching his breath. Soon though he found a sobbing boy in his arms.

"Don't leave me. Please don't leave me Severus. I don't know what I would do, where I would go. Please."

Severus gently rocked the boy back and forth. "I am not going anywhere without a fight Harry. The last thing I want to do is leave you here alone. So I have arranged that if something would happen to me, you would live with Michael during the holidays. Don't worry Harry, I would never let you go back to the Dursleys, not even the Headmaster would."

Through sobs Harry managed to get out what he wanted to know the most. "Is your arm hurting now?"

Severus hugged Harry even tighter and began to stroke his hair. "Not as bad as it has in the past. Don't worry Harry, I'm alright for now. Ok? I would never leave you willingly and I will be by your side as long as I can be. I love you son more than I have ever loved anyone."

Harry looked his guardian in the eyes and said what he had been longing to say for some time now. "I love you too Dad."

* * *

Harry and Severus sat there hugging for a while, though it only felt like moments to them, when they were interupted by a growl coming from Harry's stomach. Severus gave Harry a smirk. "I beleive it is time for lunch. What do you think?"

Harry grinned. "I think that would be wise sir. Or we'll never get it to shut up."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Are you being cheeky?"

Harry ducked from the friendly ruffle his hair was about to get. "Maybe"

Glad that the drama seemed to be over for the day Severus put his two cents in. "What am I going to do with you son?"

"I don't know Dad"

They both grinned at the new found titles and set off to the great hall for lunch.


	14. Pain

The rest of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts passed without incident. Harry's grades were at the top of his class right behind Hermione's and Harry was finding himself actually enjoying his classes for once in his life. In Severus's eyes that had been a major feat. Harry's self-confidence and self-worth issues were some of toughest for him to overcome and they were still working on them. For fifteen years of Harry's life he had been told that he was a "no good freak" and "was as smart as a stone". Fifteen years could not be overturned in less then a year.

After that night when Severus had told Harry about his dark mark the two almost became inseparable. Harry never wanted to leave his fathers side for fear that it was going to be the last time he saw him. He knew this was irrational, but he couldn't help but worry. He had already lost so many people in his life, he couldn't bare to lose someone else he loved. When he confessed this fear to Michael, the phycologist comforted him and told him he had nothing to fear. Harry knew that Michael was only trying to comfort him though and could sense the fear that was coming of Michael in waves.

Severus's mark had been steadily getting worse. It pained him more every time and it was happening more often. One day in the summer it had become almost unbearable. Harry had luckily been by his side on the couch reading a book. Harry had been shocked when Severus had suddenly grabbed Harry's arm and gasped out through gritted teeth "Albus now". As soon as he had heard that though he shot up and ran to the floo to fetch his Headmaster. It had to be bad for him to want the person he had been cursing at only the day before.

As soon as Albus saw Harry's frantic face appear in his fireplace he ignored the guests in his office and rushed over to see what the matter was. "Harry child, whats wrong?" He had to ask even though Albus had a feeling he already knew what was wrong.

"Dad" and "hurt" were the only things Harry managed to gasp out before Dumbledore told him he was coming through, leaving a very shocked and concerned Minerva and Filius behind in his office. A moment later though the shock wore off and they too set off to Spinner's End to see how they could help.

When the two finally did come to help the Headmaster, what they saw astounded them. Severus Snape, the potion master who masked all his feelings, was curled up in Albus's arms clutching his arm and tears streamed down his face. Harry was right beside the couch concern and worry etched into his face. Filius was the first to recover from his shock he over to Harry and guided him out of the room. The poor child did not need to see Severus like this, no one did.

When Filius and Harry left the room Minerva quickly went over to the couch and asked Albus if she could do anything. "My dear I am glad you came. There is something that you can do. When the pain subsides a little we I am going to attempt to block Voldemort from reaching Severus again and will need help."

Hearing what Albus had planned to do Severus's eyes widened. Through the tears and pain Severus had to ask. "Are you sure it will work?"

"Nothing is life is for sure Severus, but I know that this will at least help."

"Ok, but don't let Harry watch...or hear."

Dumbledore nodded "My dear Minerva can you please tell Filius that Harry cannot leave his room and cast a silencing spell around them so they can not hear what goes on down here?"

"Of corse Albus, I will do anything you ask."

* * *

While Albus and Minerva attempted to burn the nerves around Severus's Mark Harry was going mad with worry upstairs. Filius was trying his best to keep Harry calm, but it seemed that nothing he did worked. Filius finally had to result in casting a locking charm on the door to prevent Harry from leaving. That set Harry off, spectacularly.

Harry fell to his knees in front of the door head in hands, crying. The tiny Professor's concern rose through the roof. As quickly as he could he rushed over to Harry and hugged him around the shoulders. "It will be ok Harry. Everything will be fine."

Harry sat there for a few more moments, bawling even harder. Flitwick then heard between sobs why Harry was so upset and it all made sense. Really he was an idiot for not seeing it sooner.

"I can't lose him, I can't. Dad, please don't leave me!"

Filius tried yet again to calm Harry, but it seemed that Harry was only working himself into a panic attack. When the Professor saw the attack come on he stood in front of the boy and took Harry's chin into his hand forcing their eyes to meet. "Harry, Severus would never leave you. I do not know much, but I do know that Severus is fighting tooth and nail to stay with you. Please Calm down and breath Harry. Severus will be fine."

Harry did calm down then and Filius managed to persuade Harry to get up on the bed and lie down to rest. After hearing small snores come from Harry's bed, Filius felt himself let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

* * *

Down in the living room things had not been going so well. Albus had held Severus until the worst of the pain had passed and then maneuvered him to Minerva lap. Even though Minerva had been Severus's Professor he was still surprised when she took him in her lap willingly and even more so when she held him like a child. Like he had held Harry all those times. An instant later though all thoughts flew from his mind as an intense pain radiated from his arm. The pain was so great that he didn't care to keep up his composure any longer. He sobbed and buried his head in Minerva's robes.

To say that Minerva was concerned that she had a sobbing man in her arms would be an understatement. She had never seen Severus so...broken. Not even in school when the Marauders had almost killed him when they had gone to far with their prank. She had never seen him cry then, not even a tear had escaped. The pain must truly be great if Severus was acting like this. She hoped that Albus could help him.

Minerva didn't notice when Albus left the room, her only concern was on the man in her arms. When he returned though he softly addressed her. "Minerva, your going to have to hold Severus tightly. The only way to cut off Voldemort's connection with the mark is by burning the nerves all around it. I'm going to give him a pain reliever and a dreamless sleep. It is my hope that Severus can sleep through this. It's going to be painful and even in his sleep he might act out. Can you hold him for me?"

Albus hated this more then anyone. He hated hurting his boy, but if a little pain could save his boys life then he would do it. His Severus was too precious for him to lose and he didn't even want to think of how Harry would react. Determination set in, he had to help his boy.

Minerva nodded to her Headmaster and gently began to speak to Severus. "Severus can you take a few potions for us now? It will help a bit with the pain." Minerva felt a nod in her robes. "Severus your going to have to lift your head to take these potions. There we go. Are you ready?" Severus still had tears streaming down his face, but he nodded his head.

Albus kneeled in front of Minerva and his boy all the while uncorking the pain potion. "Here's the first potion Severus." Albus said making a move to hand the potion to Severus. At the last minute though, he noticed how tightly Severus's left hand was on his right arm and decided to help him swallow the potion. "Open your mouth dear boy." Severus was in no shape to protest so he took the first potion from Albus and then the second, falling asleep soon after.

After Severus fell asleep Minerva couldn't help but brush his hair away from his face and wipe some tears from his face. "Are you sure this will help Albus?"

"Yes it should kill the nerves that are sending the pain. Are you sure you can handle this? Should I call for Poppy?" Albus asked with genuine concern in his voice. He knew that she hated seeing him like this even more then he did. Even though she might not show it she was really fond of Severus. It had been Minerva who had fought for him when the Marauders had been bullying Severus. She still had not forgiven Albus for letting those boys get away so lightly.

"I'll be fine Albus. Lets just get this over with."

Albus worked as quickly as possible and then bandaged his arm up. Luckily it had seemed to work. Severus's tears had stopped cascading down his face and seemed to only have a small amount of pain. When both Professors were sure that Severus was somewhat comfortable Minerva shifted Severus into Albus's arms. "Go put him in bed Albus. I'll go tell Harry Severus is alright."

Albus nodded. They both went up the stairs and when they reached the top they went their separate ways.

* * *

Minerva knocked on Harry's door removing the silencing charm as she knocked. A tiny Professor answered with his finger to his lips. "Minerva I just got him to rest. Please don't wake him unless you have good news. I don't think he could take bad news right now."

Minerva's face softened at his concern for her little Lion. "It's ok Filius. It's good news."

"Then why do you have tear tracks on your face?" Her coworker asked.

"Oh my! Do I really? I guess I should clean my face before seeing Harry!" Minerva's face then morphed into a sad expression. "It was so hard Filius, he was in so much pain. I had to hold him while Albus burned the nerves around his mark to stop it from hurting. We had to hurt him more to ease the pain." By the end of her explanation Minerva had more tears coming down her face.

Since Filius couldn't hug her without it being awkward (Damn his shortness!) he settled on patting her arm to try and calm her down. "He is ok though?" Worry was creeping in, Minerva rarely got so upset.

"I'm sorry Filius. He is fine, Albus is putting him to bed with only the pain from the burning."

Filius let out a breath. "Why don't we let them both sleep then. It's been a trying day for the both of them, they need rest."

Minerva nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

The next time Minerva woke it was with commotion in the room. It seemed Harry had woken and was frightened the worst had happened. Filius was trying his hardest to comfort the boy, but was failing. Being head of Ravenclaw did not give him a lot of practice soothing people. Ravenclaws always saw the facts and reacted rationally. Fortuity she was use to such behavior, for Gryffindors could be quite emotional when they wanted to be. She got off the couch she had transfigured from Harry's desk and quickly went over to the distraught boy.

Standing before Harry she tried to reach the child. "Harry" "Harry, look at me." Two very concerned and pained green eyes looked at her. "Harry, Severus is fine. He's resting and we should let him sleep as long as he can." The last part she added when she saw it was still dark outside.

"He...He's really ok?"

His head of house nodded.

"Can I see him? I promise not to wake him, I just need to see him." Harry looked at Minerva with pleading eyes she could not see no too.

"Ok Harry, but you must not wake Severus or Professor Dumbledore. They both need their sleep."

Harry gave a nod and they walked the short hallway to Severus's room. When Harry saw Severus in bed he rushed over without making a sound. Very quietly Harry looked over his father, who he noticed was still breathing. Harry then left the room without waking either occupants feeling reassured.

As soon as he got into the hallway with the door shut securrly behind him he ran into his head of houses arms. Harry was so glad that his father was ok and he let Minerva know by sobbing all over her robes. Minerva was confused, she had never seen anyone react this way to good news. Maybe he had taken Severus's condition the wrong way? "Harry it's ok. Severus is fine, he will recover."

Harry could hear her confusion and concern in her voice. Looking up at her, tears still in his eyes, he tried to explain. "I know he's fine, thats why I'm crying. I'm so relieved."

Just when she had though she understood this boy he had to confuse her she though wryly. She hugged the boy tightly and led him back to his room.


	15. Gifts

It was a week after Severus's "mark incident" as they were calling it and Severus couldn't wait to get out of bed! He had been sentenced by Minerva to at least a week of bed rest to let the burns heal. She had kicked Albus out of the room the minute Harry was reassured and set herself to the task of taking care of her "little snake". It drove Severus insane. He hatted being fussed over just as much as Harry did and he let Minerva know, royally.

"Severus come on open your mouth so you can take this potion." Minerva pleaded exasperated.

Severus only shut his mouth tighter, his lips in a thin line and glared at her.

"Come on Severus. The sooner your burn heals, the sooner I'm out of your hair." This wasn't exactly true, but if it got Severus to take his potion she would say it. In truth she was planning on checking up on him more, she never wanted to see him in the much pain again. He did finally grudgingly open his mouth for her to pour the contents within, but glared at her the whole time.

After Severus did get out of bed the first thing he did was kick Minerva out of his house. She didn't stay away though seeing as she insisted to check up on him once a week. Albus only chuckled at the two and was inwardly happy that Severus now had another person looking out for him.

* * *

Harry moaned. His shoulder were gently being shaken, someone was trying to wake him. But he didn't want to wake up! He was in his warm bed and he wanted to stay asleep, he was having a wonderful dream. He was flying on his broom trying to catch the snitch and he almost had it! Sleepily Harry batted away the hand that was trying to wake him. "Don't wanna get up" His announcement was fallowed by a chuckle from the person trying to rip him from his dream.

"Come on Harry. I just cooked pancakes and bacon for you. We better eat it while it's still hot."

That got Harry's attention and he sat up in bed. "Food! Why didn't you say so!"

This time Severus let out a full blown laugh and shook his head at the child's antics. "Harry if I had known that food could get you out of bed I would have tried that ages ago. How you can sleep so soundly still amazes me."

Harry sent Severus a glare, one that would make first years run. Severus just raised an eyebrow. "I believe that is my glare, thank you very much"

This time they both laughed while Harry got out of bed. When Harry was full out of bed Severus propelled him towards the bathroom with a gentle pat to the bottom. "Go get washed up now and come down when your finished. I believe you have some guests coming."

Harry turned around at the last statement and looked at Severus confused. "Who's coming over?"

"Did you forget what day it is?"

Again Harry gave Severus a blank look and gave a shake of his head.

"Maybe your friends can tell you then when they come and visit my sixteen year old son."

A huge grin ate Harrys face up. "It's my birthday and you invited my friends over!" the teen excitedly exclaimed and then launched himself on Severus. Severus patted Harry head and hugged him right back.

"Yes my child. I promise to make this the best birthday you've ever had. Now go get ready so we can eat before your guests arrive."

"Ok, thank you Dad"

"Anything for my boy."

* * *

After waking his child he went back down into the kitchen. Many of Harry's presents had arrived via owl while he was upstairs so he payed them and placed all the presents on the kitchen counter. Severus then went to the closet and retrieved his own gifts for the boy. He knew he was probably spoiling the boy by getting him more then one gift, but Harry could use a little spoiling.

At that moment Harry came down the stairs and caught sight of all his gifts. "Are those for me?" He said genuinely surprised.

"Yes they are Harry. Why don't we wait to open them though so that your friends can see?"

Harry nodded and sat at the table. "Pancakes, my favorite!" Harry let loose a giant grin. "Dad, this is the best!"

Severus couldn't help it tears formed in his eyes at Harry's exclamation. He was so glad that his child was happy.

As soon as breakfast was over there was a knock at the door. When Harry opened the door he had to contain his excitement a little or else he would have jumped for joy. There was Ron, Hermione and Neville all looking at him with huge grins. The huge grins turned into one huge hug and Harry ended up on the bottom of a huge dogpile when they fell over.

Severus watched the children's antics from a distance with a grin on his face. He knew inviting over Harry's friends was a good idea. Now he could rub it in Albus's face!

* * *

Ron and Hermione had already known about Harry staying with their professor so it was of no shock to them when Harry called Severus Dad. On the other hand Neville couldn't contain his shock. Poor Neville looked absolutely dumbfounded.

Not wanting to be mean Severus bit his tongue as the sharp retort formed in his mind. He could not resist to tease him though. "You may want to close your mouth Mr. Longbottom, doubt you would enjoy eating flies as much as your frog."

Startled Neville stammered out "Y..yes...s..s..sir!"

Harry looked at Severus and then at Neville rolling his eyes. "Calm down Neville, he's just teasing you. Really he's just a big softy."

Severus sent a mock glare to Harry. "Your ruining my reputation! I am not soft!" The last part was said with a bit of a pout which all four of them laughed at. Severus didn't really care to keep his mask up in front of Harry's friends, he knew they had the sense to keep their mouths closed at school. He also knew that all three of them had not only come for Harry's birthday, but they came to make sure Harry was ok. Only a fool couldn't see how protective Harry's friends were towards him. Severus really was glad that Harry had such great friends.

"No scoot! Go have fun somewhere else, but no leaving the house boundaries." As they left he called after them. "Not even with your brooms!"

Harry turned around with mock shock. "You mean we can ride our brooms?"

"Cheeky child...Go have fun."

Harry did have fun that day. More so then he had had in a long time. All four rode brooms and even Hermione enjoyed it. They rode till noon when Severus came out into the back yard and called that lunch was ready.

When Harry had come in for lunch he was surprised to see even more guests. Minerva, Filius, Dumbledore and Remus were there all baring gifts. When they saw Harry, many smiles were thrown his way along with Happy Birthdays and hugs. They all enjoyed the lunch Severus had prepared for them and cake that he had somehow hidden from Harry till now. After eating Harry opened gifts, still in shock that they were all for him.

Everyone smiled at the awe in Harry's features with what he had gotten. Dumbledore had given him a necklace portkey that would get him out of any danger, Minerva had given her lion a locket that had belonged to his mother, Filius had charmed a cloak that would never grow cold even on the coldest nights, Remus gave Harry James's journals that he had kept during Hogwarts, Ron tons of candy as well as pranks, Hermione had given him more books(surprise!), Neville even more candy and Severus gave him the best gifts yet a set of three-way journals as well as a charmed coin that would grow hot whenever trouble was near. Harry couldn't believe that all these people had gotten him such expensive gifts. Such wonderful gifts too!

At the end of the day everyone left Spinners End filled with cake and enough laughs to last the entire year.

* * *

That night when Severus came in to tuck Harry into bed as he did every night he found his son sitting on the bed writing in his three-way journal. Severus knew that he was going to love that. Now he could keep in touch with his friends without having to use owls. It also benefited Severus because if Harry had a problem he couldn't discuss with his father he could always talk to his friends. Even though that Ron boy could be a bit of a dunderhead sometimes that Granger girl could see reason most of the time.

While Harry was quietly writing in his journal Severus came and sat on the edge of the bed. Harry looked up at his father and closed his book. "Hey dad, whats up?"

"I am so proud of you Harry, you have grown into such an amazing young man despite some horrible circumstances. You know you can come to me fore anything right?" Severus gave Harry a searching look. He didn't really want to discuss this right now, but it was the perfect moment.

"yeah"

"Ok Harry. Your sixteen now. A time boys have a tendency to be attracted to "other people". I want you to know you can come talk to me about that if you want."

"I know dad" Harry could feel the embarrassment coming of Severus in waves. "There is actually something I wanted to tell you..."

"What is it Harry?" Severus gently asked.

Harry looked down at the bedcovers feeling slightly embarrassed. "Well, I'm gay"

Severus smiled. "There is no reason to feel embarrassed or ashamed Harry. I kind of suspected."

At that Harry looked up. "You did? Why?"

"Well, I accidentally overheard you talking to Ron last year. The conversation where you were described the kiss you shared with the Chang girl as "wet""

Harry blushed. "You heard that?"

Severus couldn't help the huge grin that spread across his face. "Yes I did. You should be more careful where you have your private conversations. I dare say the hallway outside my classroom is not very private."

If it was possible Harry's face was a deeper shade of red then it had been before. "Me and my stupid mouth!" Then he became serious once again. "Your ok with it then? I mean me being gay?"

Severus swept Harry up in a hug. "Of course I am. You are still the same boy I love with all my heart."

Harry hugged Severus back fiercely . "I love you too dad."

Severus pulled back from the hug and looked Harry in the eyes. "If you need any advise on relationships, please come to me. I may not know all the technicality's, but I have learned things from being a head of house all these years." Both of them blushed at the way the conversation was turning.

"I will Dad. I promise"

Severus gave Harry a smile. "Good! Now lets get you to bed."


	16. Hurt

Harry was nervous. It was the start of the new school year tomorrow and he didn't know what to expect. Sure, Severus had tried to reassure him last night saying that everything was going to be the same as last year with an exception of a surprise. Harry still worried though. What was the surprise that Severus was talking about? Was it good or bad? He hoped Umbridge would not be coming back, he didn't know if he could deal with any more of her detentions.

Just the thought of her detentions made Harry shiver. He didn't dare tell his dad or the Headmaster about that awful pen she had him write with. They would worry and fuss over him and he couldn't stand that. Plus they had more important things on their plates to worry about, much more important them him. Merlin that pen was awful though, as soon as you stated to write on the paper it started to write into your skin. He had hidden it this long with glammors, he could continue to use them. No one would find out.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Harry while he was pondering to himself in his room Severus was watching him worriedly from the doorway. He could tell something was wrong, he could always tell. Severus sighed, entered the room and sat on the bed next to Harry.

"Harry, child whats wrong? Don't argue with me that it's nothing, I can tell something is troubling you."

Harry looked down to his lap where his hands rested and began to fiddle with a loose piece of thread.

"Come on Harry. I can't help unless I know whats wrong. Please tell me."

It was the please that got Harry, it always did. "I'm just nervous about tomorrow."

"What about Harry? I though we talked about this last night?" Damn, he should have known. Harry had seemed content when he went to bed last night though...so what was it?

"I know you said that it will be like last year, but is Umbridge going to be there?" He really wanted to know about her he could ask about the surprise later.

"No Harry she's gone back to the Ministry. Why are you so worried about Umbridge?" There was something more to this Severus could feel it.

"I don't know, I just didn't like her as a teacher." Harry was still looking down fiddling with the string, that is until Severus gently forced Harry to look into his eyes.

"Harry, tell me what is wrong. I know there's something your not telling me about." Severus saw Harry about to panic. Was it really something that bad? Why had he not seen this before or Michael? Before the panic struck Harry full force he grabbed him up in a hug hoping it would calm him, but Harry just started crying. Severus began to rub soothing circles on Harry's back and brushed his hand through his hair. "Harry, it's ok. Calm down now, everything will be fine." Harry's sobs seemed to be subsiding. "Thats it, such a good boy. Can you tell me what wrong now?" From his shoulder Severus felt the shake of a head. "Why not Harry? Can you tell Michael, should I call him?" Again Harry shook his head. "Who can you tell Harry? You need to talk about your problems to someone."

Harry lifted his head from the comfortable spot. "I can't tell anyone" then even quieter he added "it's not important."

"Oh Harry, if it's upsetting you so much it's important to me. Can you please tell me now or someone else?" Severus knew that something Harry only felt comfortable talking to Michael about somethings and vice versa. He really did hope that he could Harry to tell someone what was wrong. It broke his heart to see Harry so upset.

Then very quietly Harry mumbled something. "What did you say Harry?"

"I...I...said I was in her detentions a lot"

"I know you were Harry, you were to write lines right?" There was a tinge of fear to Severus's voice.

"Kind of...yes..."

"Kind of Harry? What else did she have you do?" Severus was not liking the direction this conversation was taking. Just by the way Harry was holding on to him Severus knew that he was not going to like his answer.

"Well...the pen I had to use was different then anyone else's..." Harry trailed off, too emotional to continue. Severus now had a vague idea what that horrible person had done to his son.

"Harry did what you write end up on the back of your hand?" He felt Harry start to shiver and weakly nod his head.

"Can I see your hand Harry? To see if your ok?"

Harry wordlessly took the glamor off and held his hand up for Severus to see. There were five red words written in his hand. "I must not tell lies." Severus closed his eyes and swore to himself. How could he have not seen this? Harry had acted strange after his detentions, but once again Harry's other problems had gotten in front of this one.

He pulled the boy from his arms a little bit so that he could look at him in eye. Harry's face was red and tear stained and had worry written all over it. "Harry I want you to tell me or Michael if anyone tries to hurt you like this again, ok? It was not right for her to force you to use that pen, in fact it's illegal. It is never right for anyone to hurt a child." Harry then fell back onto Severus's shoulder and started to cry again. Harry didn't stop crying this time until Severus cast a mild sleeping spell on him.

He thought Harry could do with a mid-afternoon nap. It would also give him time to apply some anti scarring cream to Harrys hand and to yell at the old fool.

* * *

Albus receaved an angry floo call from Severus the minute he finished applying the cream to Harry's hand. Minerva happened to be there disscussing class sceduals and when Severus called she looked into the fire with concern.

"Professor Dumbledore do you know what that horrible woman did in her detentions?"

Albus looked into the fireplace confusion and concern written all over his face. "Severus do you want me to come through so we can discuss this?"

"No Albus! I will discuss this right here and right now with you! I fear if you came through I very well might strangle you." Severus was a very deep shade of red now and would probably scare Voldemort right out of his boots."

"Severus please calm yourself and tell us what's the matter?" Albus was almost pleading. He had never seen his potion master this angry and quite frankly it scared him.

"I will not calm down! Now do you know what she did to Harry during her detentions?" Steam was almost coming out of Severus ears and it was not the side effect of a pepper up potion.

Minerva had heard enough and was ready to take action. "Severus Snape you will calm down! I am coming through. No arguments. You will tell me what you are talking about and then I will inform the headmaster. Clear?" She got up from her chair and went over to the fireplace. "You better get out of the way Severus or I will land on you." A stern glare followed her proclamation, one that made both men shiver.

As Minerva left the office to see Severus Albus shook his head and called after her "Good luck Severus."

* * *

As soon as Minerva came through the floo she pointed to a chair and ordered Severus to sit. "You will sit there and clam down while I make some tea. Understand me young man?"

Severus nodded and gave his former professor a sheepish look. "Yes Ma'am "

When Minerva had come back into the room with a tea tray she gave Severus a look that said he better explain. "Young man care to tell me what that little episode was about?"

Severus poured them both a cup of tea and looked down. "I was angry..."

Minerva cut him off with a stern look. "Well I could see that much. Now why were you angry?"

"That woman made Harry use a blood quill in her detentions. She hurt Harry." Severus looked up at her with pain and anger etched across his face.

"Who is this woman Severus and when?" If Minerva wasn't concerned before she now was.

Severus practically spit out "Umbridge".

Minerva was dumbfounded. Umbridge had hurt Harry, she had used an illegal object on him and got away with it. At least now it had come to light and they could squish her flat. How dare they hurt her lion! "How many detentions did Harry have last year and why didn't he say something?"

Severus put his head in his hands looking defeated. "Too many to count and he thought there were more important things then a teacher hurting him." Severus looked up at his mentor. "How could this have happened right under my nose Minerva? How could I have not seen this?"

Minerva placed a hand on Severus's. "Severus not all of us can see everything. You must not blame yourself. I wish I could have seen it as well, but I didn't. Now that we do know thought we can do everything to put that bitch under the train."

Severus looked at Minerva eyes widened and shock written all over his face. He had never hear her swear before, ever. Severus was very glad he was not Umbridge. He had a feeling that making this witch in front of him mad was a very, very bad idea. Severus made a mental note to never cross paths with her while she was on a war path.

"Are you alright now Severus?" Minerva asked Severus so gently that Severus almost fell out of his chair. How could she switch from being so scary so being so nice in matter of seconds? He wished he had that ability.

"I'm fine and I have to thank you Minerva, for calming me down."

Minerva nodded. "How is Harry fairing?"

"He is fine, but he will carry the scar for the rest of his life."

"What does it say Severus?" Minerva asked curiosity and concern evident in her voice.

"I will not tell lies."

There was nothing more to say after that or rather neither one could say anything without their emotions taking over. So Minerva went to go inform the headmaster and run the toad over with a train. If she had anything to say about it, Umbridge would become very well aquatinted with Dementors in the coming years.

* * *

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore !" At hearing his full name coming from his floo he cringed and tried to recall what he had done wrong. At least what he had done to make this witch so angry. He was not going to enjoy this conversation, that much was obvious.

When Minerva had fully appeared out of the floo Albus shrunk into his seat. Minerva sent Albus a stern glare that made him shrink even further in his seat. He felt like a small child who had eaten a cookie before dinner. Horrible feeling.

"Albus that Umbridge woman used a blood quill on Harry in her detentions. I will put that eejit behind bars myself if I must. Forcibly." Much like Severus Albus stared wide eyed at his dear friend. She swore, it was so unlike her. Then again the subject did hit close to home. Harry had been hurt again, this time under their vary roof. Minerva had every right to be upset and Albus was now feeling the same upset.

"Do you wish me to pursue this matter or would you like to handle it yourself?" Albus had a feeling the later was going to be her choice.

"I will Albus, I may need some assistance with some things though. Albus nodded and noticed the evil gleam in her eyes. To say the least, it was scary.


	17. Press

**Scandal in the Ministry?**

* * *

Much has happened over the past year in the Ministry of Magic. So much that it makes one wonder if what we are seeing is just the beginning of the end. The end of the current Ministry of magic that is. According to the polls we conducted just last week Minister Fudge is not looking the greatest. Is it time for a new Minister? Is it time for a government change?

I was asking these questions even before I heard the latest news to come out of the Ministry. It seems we have a scandal! Professor Dolores Umbridge as she was known last year has just been arrested. For those who do not know Secretary Umbridge took over the position of Professor of the Dark Arts last year at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. She left right after the Owls though vowing to "never come back to such a wretched place". Could her arrest have to do with something she did at Hogwarts? Is this a mistake? Read tomorrow for more details. This reported has more digging to do!

* * *

**More News From the Ministry!**

* * *

Through this ones investigative reporting I am here to bring you more news of what goes on in the Ministry. Reports are coming in that Secritary Umridge's arrest did indeed have to do with something that went on at Hodwarts last year. As Aurora Alastor Moody was the one to arrest her accompanied by Professor Minerva McGonagall .

Reports are saying that she did not leave quietly either. She apparently had a fine shouting match with both Aurora Moody and Professor McGonagall. With Secretary Umbridge doing most of the yelling. The yells that could be heard from all the across hall and apparently they were of her insulting students. What students could not be made out by passerby, but some of her exclamation that were heard were "stupid nitwits", "horrible little liars", "innocent little brats" and some other insults that are not suitable to be put in print. When that fit had died down Aurora Moody magically bound her hands behind her back and dragged her off all the while she was yelling that she was put under the imperious curse.

What the real story is this reporter has no idea and will have to do more digging to find it out. It seems though that something happened while she was at the school last year and some students complained. Stay tuned for more information. Only the daily prophet has such breaking news!

* * *

**Trial!**

* * *

Breaking news Secretary is to go before the court tomorrow on the allegations that she forced a student at Hogwarts to use a blood quill! It is unknown who this student was and we will likely never find out as they are a minor. Are these allegations true? What would cause Umbridge to use a blood quill? It remains a mystery. Tomorrow when the trial is in session we will find out.

For those who do not know what a blood quill is it is an illegal object. It is a quill that does not need ink as it uses the blood from the person witting with it. The reason this quill is illegal is that when a person writes something in his or her own blood they are magically bound to do as they wrote. In other words, it is another form of the imperious curse.

* * *

**Breaking News!**

* * *

Dolores Umbridge has been found guilty of using a blood quill on a student and thanks to a little digging I found that the student in question is Harry Potter! Apparently during each detention he served with her last year, a whooping 48, he had been forced to use a blood quill. He has a permanent scar that will never heal. When she was questioned why subjected the boy to the blood quill her only response was that she was under an imperious curse herself by none other than Severus Snape.

Last year though this very paper found out that Severus Snape had taken over guardianship of the very same Harry Potter. So the question is why would he force Umbridge to hurt someone who could hurt the child any time he pleased? This also raises the question if Harry Potter truly is safe with the potion master at Hogwarts? What if all the secretary says is true and Severus Snape did force her to use the blood quill?

So many questions and so little answers. This reporter will work hard on finding you all the answers just like always. Stay tuned for more information.

* * *

Minerva was only half pleased when she saw the articles in the paper. She was pleased that they painted Umbridge in such poor light, but dismayed that they also thought so little of Severus. She really hoped that these articles would not pose problems for the two. They didn't need any more problems in their lives, they had plenty already. They certainly did not need to be pulled apart. Severus was the best thing for Harry and vice versa. She had actually seen Severus smile when watching Harry.

Putting her worries aside for now she thought with triumph what had befallen Umbridge. That woman had been sent to Azkaban for a total of twenty years. It was a hefty price to use a blood quill, normally only five years. Since Harry was a minor under her care though they had added years. The Magical world valued their children above all else and when they were hurt the courts punished harshly.

Minerva's glee over Umbridge's punishment did not last long though, she was still worried about Harry and what this might mean for him and Severus. Maybe Severus should consider adoption. While a Guardianship could be broken, adoption was permanent and could only be terminated under extreme duress. Those two were already as close as father and son, maybe this would be good for them. Harry was always worried that Severus might disappear, maybe this would concrete that Severus was here to stay for him. Minerva made up her mind, she would talk to Severus tonight.

* * *

Minerva slowly walked down to the dungeons where she would find Severus. She knew that she could have flooed, but she needed the walk to help her clear her mind a bit. She really did hope that Severus would see reason and adopt Harry. She honestly did not know why they had not done this sooner. Anyone could campaign against guardianship papers, but he could permanently protect Harry with an adoption.

Sighing she knocked on the door. She hoped that it was late enough for Harry to be asleep, but for Severus to be coherent. Minerva made a mental note to notice their sleeping habits as the door opened. There was Severus in his normal black robe attire, but he had an expression of surprise on his face. Well, that was before he carefully schooled his face so it showed no emotions.

"Minerva what are you doing down here this last at night?" Severus hoped nothing had gone wrong. Yes, Minerva had been checking up on him more often of late, but she never visited this late.

"Nothing is wrong Severus, I simply wished to discuss something with you." Minerva made a pointed look towards Harry's bedroom door. "Without eavesdroppers."

Severus nodded. Now the lateness made sense, but what was it she wanted to discuss? "Well, come on in then. I'll go make us some tea, decaf?"

"That would be wonderful." Minerva then sat down in a comfortable chair and mentally prepared herself some more for the conversation she was going to have.

Severus came back into the living room with her favorite tea. Minerva gave Severus a pointed look. "What I'm here for is not a distressing matter. Why are you preparing my favorite calming tea?"

Severus shot her a guilty look. "I just wanted to prepare for anything you might want to discuss. Forgive me for being a worry wart, I hear it comes with being a parent."

Minerva snorted. "Indeed Severus Indeed." Minerva's look then softened when she looked at Severus. She could still detect worry in those eyes. "I actually came to talk to you about something that was in the paper today. Did you read the article about Umbridge?"

"Yes I did. I'm glad she was found guilty, but Harry could have stayed out of it."

Minerva nodded. "My sentiments exactly Severus. The article actually made me worry about your guardianship over Harry." Severus shot Minerva a confused look and Minerva sighed. "Severus it's not you and Harry together that I worry about." Severus relaxed a little, but not entirely. "What I worry about is someone trying to overturn your guardianship of him." Now Severus looked deeply troubled. "Calm down Severus. There is a way to ensure that you and Harry stay together forever."

"What is it Minerva?"

"Have you ever thought of adopting Harry Severus?" Minerva shot her coworker a soft glance.

Severus looked down to his lap. "Yes I have, but I'm not sure Harry will agree."

"Oh Severus, you know as well as I do that boy in there loves you. There is no doubt that he would love to be your son."

"What about his last name. I don't think he would want to change it."

"Severus when a child is adopted they have the choice to change their name, but it is not necessary. You can even look at the Thomas boy. He is adopted, but he kept his given name. Give Harry the choice though." Minerva looked at her former pupal again. "Severus look at me. Please." Severus looked up. "Just think about it ok? I have the papers in my office if you want them. Maybe talk to Harry soon about this and see what he wants. Ok?"

Severus nodded. "Thank you Minerva"

Minerva gave Severus a smile patted him on the hand and left the room, but not without calling behind her "Think about it Severus. Think about it."

Severus did think about it, all night. He couldn't sleep. Why did Minerva have to visit him right before he went to bed? When morning had come Severus had received no sleep, but he did have a decision. He wanted to adopt Harry. Now he just had to get up the nerve to approach Harry about it.


	18. Beginnings

Authors note: I'm not quite sure if this should be the last chapter of not. While I could probably write more, this kind of seems like the perfect ending. Let me know. Should I continue of not?

* * *

Harry didn't know why he had been so worried that night before school. So far, this was his best year at Hogwarts yet. If he was not with Severus he had Hermione, Ron and Neville always by his side. His grades were some of the best they had ever been with only a little help from Severus. His and Michaels chats continued and he barely felt any of the sadness in his chest that had plagued him in the past. The best yet though was his surprise. Remus had come back to teach Defense against the dark arts again. Harry was truly happy for once.

One thing that had a many numbers of students curious though was why Draco Malfoy was acting so strange. He was jumpy. Whenever someone came near him he jumped out of his skin. Touching him would cause him to reach for his wand and almost hex you. Once a girl had accidentally bumped into him in the hallways and she had ended up petrified. A silent pact had been made among the student body to stay clear. His friends though, some of the smarter ones, were concerned though. If one person was going to help Draco it was going to be his godfather. With that thought they went to try to talk to him.

* * *

Severus heard a knock to his office door. It had to be a student, Harry would have just walked in. So he yelled a quick "come in" and put what he was working on away.

"Mrs. Parkinson and Mr. Zabini to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Both students were nervous, but it seemed that Blaise was less so because he was the one who spoke. "Sir we need to talk...about Draco."

Severus had noticed how his godson had been acting, it was hard not to. Especially after he had petrified that girl. He had not had a chance to talk to him yet, maybe these two could shed some light on what was up. If his suspicions were correct, he was not going to like what had happened to his godson over the summer.

"Yes, what about Mr. Malfoy?" Severus asked as he ushered them to sit in the chairs before his desk. As an after thought he cast a silent locking charm on the door so Harry did not come barging in. Maybe it was time to teach that boy some manners. Severus shook the thought from his head and refocused his attention on the students before him.

This time it was Pansy who spoke up. "He won't admit to anything, but somethings wrong. Something happened to him over the summer and he won't tell us what." By the end she was almost in tears with worry. She hated seeing her friend so miserable...and scared.

Severus sighed inwardly. Of coerce they would not know what was wrong if his Draco had been forced to become a death eater. Neither of them had death eater connection and if Draco had been forced to join he would not tell a soul. All the signs so far were pointing that way though. How could Lucius do that to his son? He had to call Draco into his office for a chat and soon, preferably today.

"I think I may know what is troubling Draco. I will have to talk with him though to make sure. Can you tell him to come here in an hour?"

It would be the perfect time really. Harry had quidditch practice so he would not barge in and Draco had a free hour. It would also give him time to sort out a safe place for Draco to hideout if he had been forced to become a death eater. He had a safe house in America he could use. As he was musing on how to help the boy he faintly heard two "Yes Sir's" and a door closing behind them. All for the better, he had a lot to plan. Including contacting Narcissa to see if she was ok.

* * *

The call to Narcissa could have gone better. She had confirmed his suspicions and fears. Lucius had forced him to become a death eater and then they had all celebrated "him joining" by torturing the poor young soul. That would explain why the boy was so jumpy. When he had asked how she was fairing all she had to do was hold up her arm to show a huge bruise that was forming. Lucius really had gone too far this time. Narcissa would be joining Draco in the safe house.

Severus got the house ready and informed Albus what was happening. Albus had approved of the way he was handling this "situation" and even offered to help straighten the wards on the safe house. Severus had accepted and thanked him.

Twenty minutes later Severus heard a knock on his door. "Come in Draco" Draco came in and shut the door behind him. Eyes lowered he came towards his godfather.

"What did you want to talk about Sir?"

Severus couldn't help himself he was up from his chair in mere seconds and embracing his godson in a fierce hug all the while casting a locking charm on the door. As his godfather hugged him Draco broke down. "He...he...m...ma...ma...made...m...me..."

"I know Draco, I know. Everything will be alright. I just finished talking to your mother through the floo. She is coming here in ten minutes and you are both going to a safe house. No one can get to you there and you are too young to feel the full effect of the dark mark. Thank Merlin." Draco just continued to sob, someone was finally helping him.

That was how Narcissa found the two in the office and it broke her heart. She came over and gathered up her son. "Draco it will be all ok thanks to Severus. We will be ok."

When Draco seemed to calm down Severus grabbed a portkey and looked at the two wounded souls. "This is your portkey to get too and from the safe house. To activate it to go to the safe house all you have to do is say sanctuary and to return here to Hogwarts you would say friends. Only return here if absolutely necessary. Dumbledore will be by later to help strengthen the wards and the teachers here will send you schoolwork Draco to keep you busy." Severus paused waiting for both of them to absorb all the information and then continued looking at both of them sternly. "If you wish to stay safe and undetected you cannot send any owls or floo call anyone other than me. You also must stay within the wards, you will have two house elves to take care of you. Do you both understand?"

Both nodded and grabbed their meager positions Narcissa had gathered and Draco's trunk that the elves had brought up. "Be safe you two. Everything will be fine." The two then activated the portkey and vanished.

As soon as they had gone he unlocked his door and collapsed in his chair head in hands rubbing his temples. He knew he would be receiving an angry floo call from Lucius any time now. When he found his wife missing along with her things he would forget that Severus was no longer a death eater. He would and come and demand Severus tell him where she had gone. His temper was legendary and the only reasons he had remained "friends" with him for so many years was to make sure Narcissa and Draco were ok.

Right on cue the floo roared to life and an angry looking Lucius appeared among the flames. "Where the hell is my wife!"

"Lucius calm down. Narcissa is somewhere safe. Somewhere safe from you. I will not be telling you where she is." Severus said in a deep, soft voice filled with hate coupled with his best glare.

"I will not calm down! You took my wife from me! Tell me where she is right now!" Lucius was almost boiling with rage.

"You hurt her and your son for the last time Lucius. You will never lay your hands on them again."

"You took Draco away from me too? That will not last though, he has the dark mark now and has to come to the meetings." Lucius said with a smug smile.

"Lucius you know as well as I do that Draco is only sixteen. The mark does not become fully active until that person becomes seventeen. A legal adult. Even then the mark had to be taken willingly or else it will not stick. I know for a fact that mark will not stick, despite your best efforts that boy is still pure of heart."

Lucius was beyond angry. "I will get you Severus if it is the last thing I do. I will get you. You will suffer." His head then disappeared from the fire.

Severus sat back down and couldn't help, but thank Merlin that Hogwarts and his hone now sported wards that would prevent legal adults with the mark to enter. If they didn't he didn't doubt that he would be dead right now. Lucius's threat was getting to him though and he couldn't help but think of Harry and the adoption. He would have to ask Harry tonight, Lucius still had pull in the Ministry and he couldn't bare to loose his boy.

* * *

That night Severus had told harry all that had happened that day. It would not help the boy to keep him in the dark. When Severus had told Harry about what Lucius had done to his son and wife Harry was furious. Not at Draco or his mother, but at Lucius. He could not figure out how anyones father could do that.

During that talk Severus found out an interesting bit of information. The legendary feud that Harry had shared with Draco had been completely Draco. Harry only rebuked when he or his friends were attacked verbally or physically. Harry held no grudge against Draco and in a twisted was he kind of way understood Draco and why he acted that way. Harry didn't really know why, but he actually had felt bad for him all these years. Maybe it had been some sort of sixth sense telling him Draco wasn't bad or something. Maybe deep down somehow Harry could tell that it was all an act. He really didn't know though and so quit pondering the possibilities, there were far too many.

After telling Harry about all that had happened with the Malfoy's he told Harry of Lucius's threat and Minerva's fears. Harry's eyes got wide and Severus could see the tears that were forming. Not wanting Harry to break down he quickly got out his proposition. "I want to adopt you Harry. Then nobody can take you from me."

Harry's eyes got even wider if possible and he launched himself on Severus. A little surprise by Harry's reaction Severus fell back a bit in his chair, but then embraced Harry as fiercely as Harry was him. "Now Harry if you don't want to change your last name to mine you don't have to. You can keep it the same." Harry pulled back a little and looked at Severus tears evident in his eyes.

"If you don't mind I would like to keep my last name, but umm...could I change my middle name?"

"Yes, you can. What would you like to change it to?" Severus's curiosity was now picked. Why his middle name?

"Can I be Harry Severus Potter? So I can have my both my dad's names."

This time it was Severus who initiated the hug. "Yes my son. Yes I would be honored."


	19. Worry

Authors Note: I guess I am continuing this for a couple more chapters. I wrote this to wrap it all up, but the plot bunny didn't like that. So maybe a new chapter tomorrow and we'll see what happens after that. Oh, and for those who are curious. Draco and Harry are not getting together romantically, just friends. Harry has too many issues to be thinking if he likes someone that way.

* * *

Harry and Severus were happy, truly happy. The adoption papers had gone through smoothly thanks to Minerva's and Albus's persistence. It also helped when the social worker came to see if Harry wanted to be adopted walked into the room when Harry was clinging to Severus for comfort and asking that he never leave. She said nothing more and approved the papers. At the moment it had seemed like nothing bad could happen in their lives.

That is until the war blew up in their faces. Half way through Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, what had seemed so far in the distance came right to heir doorstep. Somehow and to this day they still don't know how Bellatrix LeStrange got into Hogwarts. She had just appeared out of thin air in the great hall during dinner and cast Avada kedavra towards their dear Headmaster. It had been quick and painless, but it was a loss that everyone felt.

The whole staff and student body had been in shock as the crazed lady just laughed and jumped around crying, "I killed him! I killed him!" Reality had taken hold of the staff though and before Bellatrix could make her escape they had captured her. Before they could question her on how she had gotten in she had taken a poison. Needless to say she did not leave the hall alive.

The school was closed as it was no longer safe. All students packed up their things and left in the hour. The teachers stayed though mostly to help console three wounded souls. When the Headmaster had fallen Minerva was the first by his side quickly followed by Severus and Harry. The three people closest to the Albus could not believe what had happened to him. Severus sat by his mentors side with Harry in his lap both sobbing and Minerva was embracing them both, all the while tears of her own were rolling down her cheeks. The staff soon realized that nothing was going to calm the three down. So Poppy did the only thing she knew, she cast mild sleeping spells on the three.

The teachers did know of the safe house Severus had set up for the two remaining Malfoy's. Before dinner Albus had told them all about it, maybe Albus sensed something was going to happen. Even after death he was trying to protect his boys. So a call was made to Narcissia informing her of the three new arrivals and what had happened. With a tear running down her face all she could do was nod.

When Severus and Harry had recovered enough Severus told Harry what his destiny was. He could no longer protect his boy from the cold hard truth. The last thing Albus had asked him to do was to tell Harry when he was ready and it was now or never.

Surprisingly Harry took everything is quite bravely and only fell apart when Severus told him about the Horcrux inside his scar. Severus embraced his boy for what felt like hours, but was only minutes. Whispering soft words, rubbing his back trying to calm him any way he could. "Harry I need you to listen to me. Everything will be alright, I will do everything I can to protect you. I will never leave your side, not as long as I live."

When Harry had calmed down enough Severus told him the the one good piece of news he had. "Harry, Albus had known about all this for some time and thus has destroyed six out of the seven horcruxs. He tried as hard as he could to protect us and tried as hard as he could to destroy the Horcrux inside of you without hurting you. Unfortunately, he was unable to figure out anything." At his last statement Severus hugged Harry even tighter, he couldn't lose his son.

* * *

One morning when Severus work up he looked over to the other bed in the room expecting to see Harry. What he saw though was an empty bed with a note on top.

"Dad I know your not going to be happy with me, but I have to do this. I have to stop this war. I know I promised to stay here where it is safe, but so many people are dying. You and I know the only way to stop all this and I am truly sorry to cause you any pain. I am sorry Dad, but please do not come after me. Just know that I will always love you and I will see you on the other side. Harry"

Severus's knees buckled and he fell to the floor. At the noise a concerned Minerva and Narcissia came in the room. Seeing Severus collapsed on the floor was enough to tell them something was terribly wrong. When asked what it was all Severus could do was hand them the letter.

After the shock had passed Severus had gotten up and was packing a bag of potions and healing solves. Minerva looked at him, concern filling ever pour in her body. "Are you going after him Severus?" A glare was her only response because Narcissia answered for him. "Yes he is Minerva. If it were Draco I would go after him in a heartbeat."

Minerva nodded and began to help Severus pack. "I'm going with you and none of your glares or protests. Let this old lady protect some of the last people on earth she cares about." Severus did glare at her, but made no move to stop her from coming.

When Severus had side-long apparated with Minerva to Hogsmead she gave him a side long glance asking why here? "Harry knows that the death eaters have taken over the school and this is most likely where he will come to confront the Dark Lord." Minerva covered her moth with her hand. She was still not quite over the fact that Harry came here to fight. "I made a promise to Harry. I promised that I would always be by his side as long as I lived." Severus gave Minerva a searching look. "It is possible that both Harry and I might die here today. I need to know that if that happens that you recover our bodies. Please."

Severus was not expecting it therefore he was not able to dodge the smack that was aimed at the back of his head. "Severus Snape, I will not hear you talking that way! All three of us are coming out of there alive today and that's final! Now lets get going and save Harry!" Severus rubbed the spot that had been assaulted and fallowed the irate lady. Shaking his head he could not help but think that some things never change.

Before they reached the gates that lead to Hogwarts they realized that they might be too late. The battle had already began and it looked like Harry and Voldemort were neck and neck. Both adults ran as fast as they could to try and get to Harry before anything could happen to him.

It all seemed too late though when they saw a green light bolt from Voldemort's wand and hit Harry's body. Both battling wizards fell to the ground and the fight around them stopped. None knowing what to do now that both had fallen. As fast as Severus could he ran to Harry's side and checked his pause. It was there, but faint. His boy was alive and it looked like the Dark Lord was dead.

Severus looked around for Minerva and saw her running towards them as fast as her legs could carry her. He shot a relieved glance at her to let her know that Harry was ok he then looked around at all the activity around him. It looked like all the death eaters were fleeing now that their master was gone. Thank Merlin.

When Minerva had reached them Severus picked up his son and cradled him in his arms. All three then apparated out of there back to the safe house.

* * *

Three days had passed and Harry still had not woken from his coma. Severus was beyond worried and could not be pried from his bedside. It was all Minerva could do to make him eat anything and sleep according to Severus's glare was out of the question. How could he sleep when his precious boy could wake at any moment?

Severus did finally fall asleep though. His body could take no more strain and he fell asleep with his arms resting on Harry's bed and his head atop of them. Minerva couldn't help it the sight was just too sweet not to take a picture. Plus if she told anyone about it and they didn't believe her she now had proof! After having the picture in hand, she really took a good look at Severus. His brow was furrowed and he looked like his sleep was not peaceful like she had hoped.

Sighing Minerva cast a feather light charm on Severus and hovered him above his bed and then gently lowered him. Severus would thank her in the morning when he didn't have kinks in his neck. After putting Severus to bed, she strode over to Harry. She quickly checked to see if his breathing and pulse was still normal and that he was sleeping comfortably. Minerva couldn't help but worry, Harry had been so close to death. When she had seen the boy fall after the green light she had thought the worst, but here he was. Safe and sound. Now, if only Albus was here with his boys.

Tears had formed in her eyes when she had thought of all that have happened. She sat down in the chair beside Harry's bed the one that Severus had just vacated and wept. Minerva wept like that until she heard a soft "professor?" from the doorway. She would know that voice anywhere, Draco. "Come in sweetie everything is fine. I'm just a little too emotional." She turned around and tried to flash him a smile as he entered, but it came out more like a grimace.

Draco had been holed up in his room since hearing that Albus had passed grieving by himself. Narcissia has beyond worried about his mental state. He had rarely talked to anyone and seemed to be sinking into a deep depression. It was good to see the boy out of his room and wondering around. She conjured a chair so that the boy could sit next to her and pated the seat. "Come sit down Draco we can talk. Don't worry about waking either of them. This one-" She pointed at Harry. "-refuses to wake up and this one-" She pointed behind her to Severus. "-has exhausted himself and not even a horn next to his ear could wake him." Minerva peaked a glance at Draco and was pleased to see a small smile upon his face, those were far to rare these days.

Draco seemed uncertain, but he stated to talk anyway. "Is Harry going to be ok? Will he wake up?" Minerva was a bit surprised to see the concern written all over Draco's face. These two had been at odds for so many years. "I know that I act like a right git to Harry, but it's not because I hate him. I've had a lot of time to think these past few months and I realized that I've been jealous of Harry. He had real friends, was always so sure of himself and it seemed like people cared about him."

Minerva gave her student a thoughtful look and decided to share what she knew of Harry. At lease what Severus had told her. She knew she could trust this boy. "You know Harry hasn't had the easiest life. In fact I would say it has been harder then even yours." She received a startled look from Draco and continued. "Did you know he lived in a cupboard for ten years and he had been moved to a room they installed twelve locks on the door to keep him in?"

Draco gave Minerva a shocked look and then an outraged one. "His relatives did that? Not even my father was that cruel."

Minerva nodded. "Those people were indeed awful to him. They did much worse to him too. You remember when Severus took after him as he ran from the hall when they read those books?" A nod came from Draco so she continued. "When he found Harry, he was...injured from the summer." She gave Draco a sad look. "There is much to this boy that I fear neither us will fully understand. We can try though, _when_ Harry wakes he's going to need support. Can you help me with that? Can you help him heal?"

With a determined look on his face Draco nodded. "I'll help him as much as he and Severus let me."

Minerva smiled, "Good" and then put an arm around Draco;s shoulders in a side long hug. "Why don't you go get something to eat now and stop worrying your mother. Albus wouldn't want you to give her a heart attack on his behalf."

For her effort she received a grin from the blond. "Yes ma'am...and thank you for trusting me."


	20. Awake

A week now had passed and Harry was still unconscious. Severus was now not the only one worried, the entire household seemed to be on pins and needles. Severus was always by Harry's bedside, he never left the room once. The other members of the household took turns sitting with Severus to try and keep him somewhat calm.

A calm Severus was not to be found though. When he was not forced to sleep he was sitting by Harry with his hand on Harry's whispering gently to the boy. It seemed that not only Harry was worrying the bunch, but so was Severus. His behavior since finding Harry missing from his bed was...troublesome. It was hard getting food into him and he seemed to be wasting away one day at a time. Sleep only happened when Severus couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and when he did fall asleep it was never peaceful. He had also taken up the habit of biting his lip much to everyones dismay. For he now sported a cracked, dry and bitten bottom lip. Minerva was now so concerned she had decided to bring in the big guns, Michael. Maybe he could help break Severus out of his state.

That morning on the seventh day Severus heard a light knock on the door. He didn't bother answering it, they would come in anyway. They always did. What surprised him though was when he heard the soft comforting voice of Michael wishing him a good morning. Even more surprising though was that there was no one else sitting beside him, something he had just noticed. Of coerce he hadn't noticed though, his whole attention was focused on Harry. Severus's musings were cut short when he almost jumped out of his skin. Michael had sat next to him and rested a hand on his arm and Severus was not expecting that.

Words finally broke though the fog that had formed around Severus mind. Michael was slowly breaking though with his persistence. "Severus. Severus can you look at me?" After repeated attempts Michael did make it through and Severus turned to look at him tears evident in his eyes.

Seeing the tears Michael immediately shifted his chair so that it was in a better spot and embraced the younger man. At first Severus just sat there, but after a while he slowly placed his own arms around Michael returning the hug. He rested his head on Michaels shoulder and still in a daze let out all the tears he had been holding in. When Michael felt the hot tears hit his shoulder he began whispering soothing words and tightened his embrace just a bit tighter.

The two stayed like that for a little over an hour. Severus crying for his boy and Michael content in being his handkerchief . When Michael had felt that Severus had calmed down enough he pulled back a little and looked him in the eyes. "How are you Severus?"

The only hoarse response Michael received was, "better".

Michael sighed. "Can you tell me how your feeling Severus?"

"I...I don't know. What if Harry never wakes?" As Severus said this more tears had begun to form in his eyes and to Michael he looked almost...helpless. Seeing another breakdown coming Michael jumped in before anymore tears could be shed. While tears were good, too many could make you sick.

"Severus I know how hard it is seeing Harry like this, but you can't waste away. When Harry wakes he's going to need you. A rested and well fed you. Can you please let me help you?" More tears formed and Michael suddenly found himself in another embrace with Severus. "It's ok Severus. Everything will be just fine, Harry will wake up." At that Severus let loose a heartfelt sob, but it was not one of grief it was one of relief. It seemed that Michael was getting through to him after all.

This time when Michael pulled back from the hug he asked Severus if he could eat something. Michael received a nod and Minerva from her place in the doorway summoned some food from the kitchen. Severus wrapped up in his own mind had not noticed her standing there the entire time, now that he did see her though he blushed.

Minerva saw the blush. "It's ok Severus, I'm just glad you finally did release everything you were holding in. Can you please eat something now?"

Not saying anything Severus began to eat with a gusto. He really hadn't had an appetite before now, but it was slowly returning. When Severus could eat no more he sat up and looked at the two in the room. "I'm sorry for worrying everyone."

It was Minerva who answered Severus's apology. "Severus there is no need to be sorry." Minerva placed her hand on Severus's. "Everything will be ok Severus, I promise and you know I never go back on my promises." Minerva flashed him a warm smile. "Why don't you get some rest, please. We'll wake you if Harry should stir." Only a nod came from Severus.

Michael helped a weary Severus into his bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out cold. A relief to everyone in the room.

* * *

When Severus woke again it was too a warm body in his arms. Opening his eyes he found it to be Harry. Relief flooded through him, Harry had been awake. With his relief came another feeling, anger. Anger at himself for not being there when Harry had woken, anger at those who said they would wake him. How could he have been so stupid to fall asleep? Why had they not woken him? Seeing the familiar form of Michael approach the bed he shot a glare at him.

Whispering so not to wake Harry Michael tried to explain. "You were so asleep Severus that we could not wake you. You were too exhausted and almost in a comatose state yourself. Harry woke though and saw you and before we could stop him or even realize what he was doing he was in your arms. Curled up and falling asleep all over again, this time a normal sleep. Don't worry Severus, your boy is back. Your boy is home in body and soul."

As Michael explained Severus's featured softened, finding no fault in what he said. When he looked down at Harry he couldn't help but give him a gentle kiss on the forehead. His boy was really home to him now.

When Harry woke next it was to Severus running his fingers through his hair and a gentle back rub. "Time to wake up Harry." Harry had slept for six more hours after he initially woke up and they all felt that it was time for Harry to actually get up and move around. "Come on Harry I know your awake, can you open your eyes?"

"Don't wanna wake up" was the sleepy mumble Severus received.

A chuckle escape Severus, this was indeed his Harry. So he remembered what had always worked to get Harry out of bed. "Food?"

A head popped up with wide eyes. "Food? What kind of food and where? I'm starving!"

Minerva, Michael and Narcissia had just been watching with grins up until now. Now though they could no longer hide their amusement and all three laughed at the boys antics. Wide eyes then saw the three and Harry blushed, he had not realized that they had company.

"Come on Harry lets go get something to eat" Severus tried to divert Harry's attention back to the food to lesson his embarrassment. A quick nod came from Harry and a mumbled "yes please"

Getting out of bed was not as easy as Harry remembered though, his muscles were sore. He supposed that it was from not moving for a week, that would definitely do it. Severus ended up having to help Harry up after his three failed attempts and Severus didn't even let him try to walk on his own. Harry was lead down the hall and stairs to the kitchen with an arm wrapped around Severus for support. It was embarrassing, but he had to admit to himself there was no way he would make it on his own.

After getting some food in his stomach Harry was feeling a ton better, but if he could just have a shower to clean up he would be whole again. Harry voiced this to Severus and gladly helped his son take a shower and get into clean cloths. While Harry was getting changed Severus took the chance to ask the rest of the household to give the two some privacy so that they could talk.

* * *

When Severus and Harry went back to their room Severus closed the door behind him. He then sat beside Harry on his bed and couldn't help but take his son into his arms and hug him. "You scared me Harry, promise me you'll never do that again." Sheepishly Harry nodded into his fathers shoulder and Severus hugged his boy even tighter. "I though I lost you."

After a long moment Harry finally got up the curare to ask his father the one thing he really wanted to know. "Is Voldemort Dead?"

In response Harry received an even tighter hug almost making it difficult for him to breath. "Yes son. You defeated him and he will never be able to hurt you again."

Hearing what Harry had wanted to hear for his whole life he breakdown and sobbed all over his fathers shoulder. Not tears of hurt and pain, but tears of relief. Severus rocked him back and forth and whispered soothing words to him and all the while he had tears running down his own face. "It's ok Harry. It's all over. Your safe, your in my arms and I will never let anything bad happen to you. Shhhh Your ok." Severus knew that he couldn't keep everything bad from his boy, but his son needed to hear that. His son needed to know that there were people there to protect him and love him.

When Harry had calmed a bit Severus pulled back from the hug to look at Harry in the eye. Severus gave Harry a stern look, but couldn't hold it. His boy looked so fragile. "Harry I need you to promise me with words that you will never put yourself in danger like that again. You could have come to me and we would have gone together with me by your side protecting you from stray curses. What if something hit you and you couldn't fight any longer. What would have happened then?"

Harry actually had the decency to look ashamed for running off by himself. "I'm sorry Dad, I just didn't want you to get hurt. I was scared and thought that was the only way." With that Severus pulled Harry back into his hug.

"I do understand, but I still need a promise from you. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you too much too lose you."

"I promis Dad. I love you too."

The two stayed entertained in each others arms like that for a while and that was how the others found them. Harry asleep yet again in his fathers arms. Smiles could be seen from everyone in the room even a sleeping Harry. Everything was finally just as it should be.


End file.
